


Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M, First Time, Het, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can do anything better than you.”  Alicia and Angelina are very competitive.  So is Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Charlieficathon on LJ. Written for the prompt "Anything one of them can do the other can do better. At least that is what it's like when the two of them really get going. How did all of this start, and how does it end? Has it ended? And what have they enjoyed/endured/suffered through to prove their "superiority" to the other in this friendly rivalry?"

“This year I'm getting on the Quidditch team. Since McCormack left school, there's an open Chaser spot,” said Angelina.

“No, _I'm_ getting on the team,” insisted Alicia. “You don't even care about Quidditch all that much. It just looks good on your c.v.”

“Who says I don't care about Quidditch?”

“How did you spend your holiday?”

“Mum and Dad took us to Corfu.”

“I spent my holiday running practice drills, plus I've been following a strict training diet,” said Alicia smugly.

Angelina rolled her eyes. “Employers want well-rounded individuals. There are other things besides Quidditch, you mad bint.”

“Not any that really matter. I'm going to march right up to Charlie Weasley and demand the open spot.”

“He's not going to just give it to you. You have to try out.”

“I know that, but he'll remember me come tryouts. He'll pay more attention to what I can do.”

“I think you fancy him,” said Angelina archly.

“Pfft. Who has time for boys?”

“Oh, I don't know. Those Weasley twins are awfully cute, especially George.”

“How can you tell them apart?”

“George is just nicer.”

“But neither of them is ever serious. They're always joking around.”

“I like a good laugh.”

* * *

Charlie chuckled at Aidan's joke as the pair of them left the Great Hall after breakfast when suddenly his path was blocked by a tiny blonde girl.

“Weasley,” she said imperiously. “You're going to give me the open Chaser spot on the Quidditch team. I fly brilliantly,” she added.

“I can't give you a spot on the team. Go to tryouts like everybody else.”

“I'm not like anybody else. I'm better. I fly better than you, even. You're just lucky I'd rather Chase than Seek.”

“It doesn't matter how good you are, I can't give you a spot on the team. Prove how good you are at tryouts.” Aidan snickered behind Charlie. 

The blonde stamped her foot. “Anything you can do, I can do better.”

“What? No you can't.”

“Yes I can,” she insisted.

Charlie's face flamed. This girl took the Sorting Hat's song about brave Gryffindors far too seriously. “It doesn't matter. I'm not team captain this year. Go be all Gryffindor up in Oliver Wood's face.”

She wilted a little bit at that. “Oh.”

“What's your name anyway, firstie?”

“I'm not a firstie. I'm a second year. And my name's Alicia Spinnet. Remember it 'cos someday I'll play for England!” She spun on her heel and stomped away.

True to her word, Alicia was better than anyone else who tried out, making the regular team and proceeding, along with Wood, to become the bane of Charlie's existence. Everything was a competition to her. She could fly faster, brake more suddenly, turn more quickly, throw the Quaffle harder and with more accuracy than anyone. If she couldn't do something with the level of skill she expected, she practised at it until she could.

When Gryffindor failed to take the Quidditch Cup, Alicia was disconsolate. None of Wood's assurances that next year would be different, that they'd practice more often and more effectively made any difference. Finally, Wood approached Charlie.

“I don't know what to do with her. She's the best Chaser I've got for next year, or she would be if she could just move past this. Can you talk to her?”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because, you great pillock, you're the one she looks to. You're the one she's trying to best. If she were older, I'd say she fancied you and I'm not sure she doesn't. I'm not asking you to do anything special, just one of those understated pep talks you used to give when you were team captain.”

“Merlin, Wood, d'you not know by now that I hadn't a clue what I was doing?”

But Wood could not be budged on the matter, so Charlie approached Alicia as she was leaving the library one day.

“Oi, Spinnet,” he called out. “Are you still moping over Gryffindor losing the Quidditch Cup?” _Smooth, Weasley,_ he thought disgustedly.

She lifted one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug.

“You're not going to win every match, you know. Even when everybody plays their best.”

“But we _should_ \--”

“You're not. Sometimes the other team is just better. The true mark of a champion isn't how many wins they rack up. It's how they deal with losing. The last time Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup was my first year on the team. You don't see me moaning about it. Surely a brave lass such as yourself can cope with losing at least as well as I do.”

She perked up a bit at that. “Better than you,” she said softly.

“What's that?”

“I said I can cope better than you. You're leaving school to go chase after dragons. It won't matter when you're in Romania. I'm the one who has to deal with another humiliating loss to Slytherin. I can take it with grace and dignity, no matter what horrible things Flint and Higgs say.”

“And that, Spinnet, is why I have no doubts that you'll play for England one day.”

_Four Years Later..._

Charlie had just finished soaking off the grime and soot of his day in the bath. He was grateful Dumbledore had reserved rooms at the Hog's Head for all the Dragon Keepers. After sleeping rough for the last two days, he was ready for the comfort of a mattress again.

A knock on the door interrupted him just as he was turning down the covers. He swore softly, but answered it anyway. “What?” he snapped.

The petite blonde startled before blushing.

Charlie took in the Gryffindor patch on her cloak and what little he could see of her figure underneath it as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. “Spinnet, isn't it?” Shouldn't you be up in your nice, safe dorm?”

She lifted her chin. “I thought you might like a drink. I brought butterbeer.”

“I'm staying in a pub. I can buy my own butterbeer. For that matter, I can buy firewhisky.”

“Do you have firewhisky?” she asked, squeezing past him.

“No, but that's not the point and what are you doing?”

“Showing you some Gryffindor hospitality.” She set two bottles on the washstand and waved her wand over them to uncork them.

He closed the door. “By sneaking out after curfew?”

“No Quidditch this year because of the bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament. A girl's got to get her thrills where she can find them.” She shrugged and said, “Here,” handing him one of the bottles.

“Ta,” he said absently, taking it from her. “Wait, no. Coming to visit a man alone in his rooms isn't a 'thrill'.”

“Speak for yourself,” she said eyeing his bare chest. “Nice tattoo. Did you get it in Romania?”

“No, I got it in London last Christmas.”

She unclasped her cloak and draped it over the footboard of his bed. Underneath, she wore Muggle jeans and some kind of light, clingy top.

“I should throw you over my shoulder and cart your pretty little arse back to the castle and tell McGonagall that you're not only out of your dorm, but completely off the grounds.”

“You can throw me over your shoulder any time, but you're not going to take me back to the castle.”

“No?”

“No. You could have stopped me from coming into your room.” She took a drink of her butterbeer. “I think you're a bit lonely.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Any other Quidditch players at the reserve?”

“No.”

“There you go.” She toed her shoes off and seated herself tailor-fashion on his bed.

“Spinnet, not that I don't appreciate the visit and the drink, but I was getting ready for bed.”

She raised one eyebrow. “I only came to talk about the World Cup but we can discuss alternatives if you'd rather.”

Charlie's ears went red. “'m not a cradle-robber, whatever you may have heard about Dragon Keepers.”

“I'm sixteen!” she said indignantly.

“And I'm twenty-two.”

“You're not a prefect any more and you were never my team captain, so you're not in a 'position of trust.' And for the record, I haven't heard anything about Dragon Keepers or their preferences.”

“That only shows how young you are. Apparently we're up for any perversion under the sun,” he complained, taking a drink from his own bottle and dropping down on the bed.

“Now that sounds more interesting than the World Cup, although I do want to get around to that eventually. I heard you lot had great seats.”

“I'm sure Fred and George have already regaled you with a play-by-play.”

Alicia snorted derisively. “Those two. Full of nothing but plans for more trick sweets. Come on Weasley, spill it. I only got to listen to the match on the Wireless.”

“Seriously?”

She nodded.

“It was fucking brilliant. Usually the game is won or lost by your Seeker and I'm sure that's what the Bulgarians are accustomed to, but it was the Irish Chasers who won that one. Don't get me wrong. Krum is a bloody brilliant Seeker and if the rest of the Bulgarian side had played up to his level they'd have won handily.”

When they'd exhausted the topic of the World Cup and compared it to several other matches that bore some superficial resemblance to the match that summer, Alicia leaned forward and said, “Now tell me what it is that Dragon Keepers get up to in their spare time.”

“In reality, we go into the nearest town every two weeks, lift a few pints and play darts. Some of the more sociable sods try to pull a bird or a bloke for a few hours of fun.”

“And what do people _think_ you lot do?”

“Oh Merlin, you wouldn't believe it. This one woman wanted me to tie her up and beat her with a dragonhide whip. I told her she had the wrong bloke.”

Alicia giggled behind her hand. “Aw, she just wanted a bit of rough.”

“She wasn't going to get it from me. I prefer my birds not to need tenderizing.”

“Really?” Alicia drawled, reaching out to trace the lines of the Welsh Green on his chest.

He gently removed her hand from his skin. “That was not an invitation, Spinnet.”

“What does a girl have to do to get an invitation?”

“You are playing a dangerous game,” he warned.

“I like a little danger. I already know you're not going to tie me up and beat me. Unless you're not interested in girls?”

“I like birds just fine.”

“What's the harm in a little snogging, then? Maybe you're not very good. Come on, let's have a bit of competition. I'll bet I snog better than you.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yeah, I do. I've had loads of practise, being a Quidditch player and all, and you, I figure, are out of practise, living in the wilds of Romania the way you do.”

“Out of practise?” He captured her hand and pulled, drawing her closer so he could wrap his other arm around her waist.

“Definitely,” she said softly. “Unless you've been snogging the dragons.”

He chuckled. “Now that would be suicidal.”

In truth, Charlie hadn't snogged anyone in quite a while, but he figured it was a lot like flying a broom. Once you'd got the hang of it, you never forgot how. Alicia's lips were soft and her mouth tasted like the butterbeer they'd been drinking. She smelled amazing, too. After four years of dragon dung and sweaty Dragon Keepers, her lightly floral scent was intoxicating.

Alicia hummed her approval and shifted closer, putting one hand to the back of his neck. They kissed until Charlie's physical response started making him feel uncomfortable. “So, what's the verdict?” he asked.

“Hmm. I don't think I have enough data to form an opinion yet,” Alicia replied. She moved to straddle his lap.

He grabbed her hips to prevent her from sitting down on him. “Slow down, there. That's going beyond the boundaries of snogging.”

“Are you forfeiting?”

This was a bad idea, Charlie realised. He should have thrown her out immediately instead of giving her encouragement, but it _had_ been a long time since he'd held an armful like Spinnet. She'd grown up quite nicely.

“Shouldn't you be playing this game with lads your own age?”

“No. If I did, it would be all over Hogwarts two minutes after.” She leaned forward and dropped a quick peck on his mouth. “And this isn't a game.”

“No? What is a competition but a game?”

“Fine, if you're not going to participate, that's a forfeit. Who'd have thought a Gryffindor would turn out to be so cowardly, afraid of snogging a willing partner?”

“That was a low blow. What's this really about, Spinnet?”

She shrugged and looked away. “I told you, just a little contest.”

Charlie took her chin between his finger and thumb and turned her face back to him. “You went to a lot of trouble to be alone with me. I could have easily taken advantage of you. Why can't you be honest?”

Alicia looked him in the eye, searching for something in his gaze. Finally she nodded. “You remember careers advice?”

“Yeah. I told McGonagall I wanted to work with dragons. She took away my captaincy and gave it to Wood. Well, she left me one last year, but...”

“I told her I wanted to play professional Quidditch. She got a few scouts to come watch us play, primarily for Wood, but she asked them to give the whole team a once-over. They all said I had talent, but I played like a schoolgirl. Gwenog Jones was more blunt. She took me aside and said I needed more experience; that I played like a virgin.”

“And you thought since I was a Gryffindor, you could poke me in my pride by challenging me to a snogging contest, hoping things would get out of hand.”

“Yes, but unfortunately I underestimated your Gryffindor sense of honour.”

“Why me? You're quite lovely. I imagine the lads would be queuing up for the chance to—erm--help you with your problem.”

“Like I said, they'd have it all over the school as soon as we were finished that they'd pulled one of the Gryffindor Chasers. Besides, you're older and have more experience.”

“Did you ask George, or Fred? If you told them to keep it quiet, they'd respect that, and I'm sure they got the same talk from Bill that I did about how to please a woman.”

“Besides the fact that I don't really trust either of them not to test one of their new joke products on me, Fred only has eyes for Angelina.”

“And George?”

“Angelina only has eyes for him. I'm not getting in the middle of all that.” She got off his lap and reached for her shoes.

“Wait.”

“What for? I still have to get back into the castle. If you're not going to help me, I should get going.”

“Who says I'm not going to help you? Now that I know you're not playing some silly game...Listen, Spinnet, I'm not looking for a girlfriend.”

“Who says I'm hanging out for a boyfriend?”

“I don't want you to wait for an owl that doesn't arrive. I'm not much for correspondence.”

“I'm not going to have time to answer a bunch of owls anyway.” Alicia stepped closer. He grasped her waist and pulled her closer still. “What changed your mind?”

“I don't do casual sex, but I can help a friend.”

“Are we friends, then?”

“Well, I think so. Aren't we?”

“If we're friends, you should call me Alicia.”

“Only if you call me Charlie.”

She leaned forward to loop her arms about his shoulders and murmured, “Well, Charlie, any time you're read--”

He silenced her with a kiss. She kissed him back enthusiastically and played with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Charlie slid his hands under the edge of her shirt to draw circles on her back and she stroked the shell of his ear with her thumb. Reaching up, he flicked open the catch on her bra. Alicia squirmed closer, pressing her firm little breasts against his chest. Groaning into her mouth, Charlie slid his hands around her ribcage and, after a brief hesitation, pushed up her bra to palm her breasts. She squeaked.

“That's all right, isn't it?”

“Yes,” she gasped out.

“You've not let anyone touch your tits before, have you?”

“N-no,” she admitted.

“Alicia, are you sure you want to do this? There's plenty of time to get the experience you're looking for. No need to rush.”

“Weasley,” she began impatiently, then exhaled a short, sharp sigh. “Charlie, I'm sure. Part of the reason I chose you for this is because you're going to be gone the day after tomorrow.”

“No uncomfortable encounters in the corridors?”

“Something like that, but that's why it has to be tonight. Please, can we just...do this? I want to get it over with.”

“I think I can do a little better than just getting it over with.”

“I didn't mean...”

“No, I know what you meant, at least I think I do. Come here.” He wrapped his arms tightly about her waist and lay back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. His erection poked her low on her belly.

She squirmed experimentally, drawing a groan from him. Grinning, she pulled herself forward by her grip on his shoulders and then sat up, her knees going on either side of his hips. Alicia traced the dragon tattoo on Charlie's chest once more, giggling when it swished its tail. Leaning over him, she put her lips and then her tongue to the magical green and black ink. Then she continued her exploration down his chest, stopping to lick his nipple. He threaded his fingers through her silky hair, massaging her scalp. She kissed her way down his abs, nipping periodically at the taut flesh.

“'Licia,” Charlie said nervously.

“Hmm?” She swirled her tongue in his navel.

“Ahh, too much. Come back up here.” He tugged at her arms.

She straddled him once again and bent to swipe her tongue over his other nipple.

“Minx,” he growled, grabbing her hips and bucking up against her. The motion caused her to overbalance slightly but she caught herself with her hands before she smashed her face into his. He took advantage of her lips being so close and kissed her hungrily. Alicia gripped his shoulders tightly before running her hands down over his biceps.

He broke the kiss regretfully. “Let's get this off,” he said tugging her shirt and bra up and over her head. Charlie dropped the garments on the floor behind his head. “You've got some pretty tits, Spinnet.”

She blushed, but didn't try to cover herself. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Why 'I guess'?”

She shrugged, making them jiggle slightly. “They're not big enough to be a distraction for the boys on opposing teams and it's not like I'm going to put them to the use for which they were intended.”

“There's other uses for them. Let me show you?”

“Go on, then.”

He ducked his head, enveloped her entire left breast in his mouth and sucked. Alicia gave a strangled cry and arched her back. Charlie hummed a contented sigh and slowly drew his head back, releasing her breast by increments until he held her tightly furled nipple gently between his teeth.

“Merlin,” she choked out. “That's brilliant.”

“Mm-hm. You know what's even better?” He gave her nipple one last lick.

“What's that?”

“You have another one,” he answered and repeated the process with her right breast.

Alicia's knickers were sopping wet by the time he'd finished. “Charlie, please...” she whimpered.

“Please what?”

“I...don't know. More? Something more. Wait. Let me take my trousers off.”

“Already?”

“Yes,” she replied impatiently, but still blushing a little. “I'm a healthy, presumably heterosexual female and your...attentions are having the expected effect on the state of my knickers.” She rolled off him and unfastened her denims, lifting her hips to slide them and her knickers down and off her legs.

“You're still fairly coherent, though,” he observed, turning on his side and reaching to slide one finger down the side of her waist and over the curve of her hip.

She squirmed away from the teasing touch and giggled.

“Why 'presumably'?”

“What?”

“You said you're a presumably heterosexual female.”

“Oh. Erm, I've never really had much interest in boys _or_ girls up 'til now.”

“So are you interested in both?”

“Dunno. I'm apparently interested in you, or at least what you were doing. That's all I care about right at the moment. Aren't your trousers getting uncomfortable?”

“They are, but I'd rather keep them on for a little while longer as a reminder to take this slowly.”

“I asked you to shag me. I wouldn't think that would inspire a bloke to take things slow.”

“You asked me, not some other bloke. I want to take my time with you. If you wanted a quick shag in a dark corner, you should have asked one of the lads from school.”

“All right, I defer to your superior experience. What now?”

“Now, more snogging and playing with these pretty tits and maybe you'll touch me some more and we'll let things progress from there.” Charlie put his hand on her waist and drew her closer to kiss her. He did exactly as he'd said until she was a mewling, shaking, glorious mess. Then, finally, he let his fingers brush her pubic curls.

She inhaled a quiet gasp and opened her legs in invitation. He stroked one finger down to dip into her wet folds. Charlie explored with his fingers, letting her moans and sighs guide him to the spots that felt the best to her. She was consciously helpful as well, guiding him with whispered instructions and words of approval: “Yes...right there...like that...” and, “do that again.”

Soon, Alicia's cries grew more desperate and she clutched at Charlie more frantically. “Much more of this and I'll be finished before you get in me,” she gasped.

“And this is a problem why?”

“I can get that kind of experience on my own. Come on, Weasley,” she whinged, “you said you'd help me.”

“All right. Do you know how to cast _Contraceptus_?” 

“No need. I'm on the potion. Can't miss practise for cramps.”

He laughed shortly. “Of course you can't.” He fumbled with the buttons on his trousers until he got his flies open. Charlie glanced back up at her face. Alicia's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. “We don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts.”

“I'm not having second thoughts,” she denied in a voice that wobbled slightly.

“Sure. That's why you look like you're facing Dementors. That's a real ego boost, just so you know.”

“I'm not allowed to be nervous?”

“I don't want you to do something you regret later. Once we do this, it can't be undone.”

“I think that's the point. Committing to a course of action and living with the consequences, I mean.”

“All right.” He kicked off his trousers and moved over her. “I'm going to try to be as gentle as I can, but this is probably going to hurt.”

“Charlie, I've been flying a broom for over half my life. At this point my virginity is probably more metaphoric than anything.”

“Still, let me know if it hurts too much.” He reached down and rubbed the head of his cock over her, slicking himself with her juices. Lining himself up, he pushed into her tight channel.

She made a protesting sort of noise.

“Stop?”

“Yes, I mean, no, just hold there a second.”

“Alicia, I have to move or we have to stop.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, making an effort to relax. “All right, do it quick.”

He snapped his hips forward, tearing through what was left of her hymen. She stopped breathing for long moments.

“Alicia?” he forced out through gritted teeth. Merlin, she was so _tight_. He felt his cock pulse once, twice, and fought down the feeling that he was going to explode.

“That hurt more than I thought it would,” she said in a strangled voice.

“I'm sorry.”

She drew a shaky breath. “No pain, no gain, right?”

He chuckled at that. “Merlin, you are so beautiful,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “I need to move.”

“Go ahead.”

He pulled partway out and thrust back in slowly. It was exactly what his body was craving, but his control was slipping rapidly. Too rapidly. He wanted to make Alicia come, to see the expression on her face, hear the noises she made. He wormed his hand in between their bodies and found her clit with his thumb.

“Oh! That's—ohh.” She rocked her hips and convulsed around him.

Charlie growled. “Alicia, can you hold still? You're gonna make me come too soon.”

“If you leave your hand there, I really, really can't. It's all right, though.” She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pumped her hips back and forth. “I'm going to come too.”

That was the only warning she gave before she was clamping down on his cock, over and over. Charlie removed his hand so he could grip her hips with both hands and drive into her three, four, five times and then it was like his soul was gushing out of him in huge spurts. He collapsed, completely spent, barely managing to fall slightly to the side so he didn't crush Alicia. His cock smeared blood and come across her thigh.

“Sorry,” he grunted. “I'll clean that up in a minute.”

“'S all right,” she sighed. “I feel too good to move.”

He fell asleep with his nose buried in her long, blonde hair. When he woke, she had gone, taking the butterbeer bottles and corks with her. She'd even cleaned the sheets and his body of the evidence their lovemaking had left.

* * *

“I noticed your bed hadn't been slept in,” Angelina murmured to her team- and dorm-mate, sitting down across from Alicia at a table in a secluded corner of the library. “Did you do it?”

Alicia hesitated. It had been all well and good when they'd been boasting about pulling a bloke this year. Angelina had had her eye on George Weasley since the end of first year, but Alicia didn't particularly fancy anyone, despite Angelina's efforts to push her and Fred together. She didn't want to be gossiped about. She had been honest with Charlie about that, and not wanting a boyfriend.

“Well?” pressed the older girl.

Though she wanted to keep the previous night to herself, like a secret and highly prized memento, Alicia nodded curtly. “Yes.”

“So you managed to pull your Weasley before I pulled mine,” said Angelina with a hint of bitterness. She had been hinting madly the whole week before the last Hogsmeade weekend that she wanted George to ask her to go with him, to no avail. Instead, Fred had more or less arranged for the older members of last year's team to all go to the village together. “Is he your boyfriend now?”

“No!” Alicia said defensively, though now she was beginning to regret telling Charlie that she didn't want to hear from him after...well. With a combination of compassion for her friend's predicament and a desire to not let anyone know how much last night had meant to her, she said, “I told him how Gwenog Jones said I played like a virgin. He was only too happy to oblige.”

“Don't you fancy him at all?”

“Sure. He's well fit.”

“You're a cold fish, Spinnet.”

“I don't have time for relationships is all. We've only one more year of Quidditch and it's going to be NEWT year.”

“There's more to life than Quidditch.”

“So my parents keep telling me.” Now, she knew that to be true. There was freckly skin and muscly arms, clever fingers, surprisingly soft lips and the green and black ink of a dragon tattoo.

* * *

Charlie hadn't let on that he didn't have much more experience than Alicia. He was still competitive enough to enjoy her following his lead. It wasn't that he'd been trying to hang on to his virginity that long, just that the most likely opportunities weren't ones he wanted to partake of. He was proud beyond all measure that he'd managed to please her. He owed Bill a drink or three for the sex advice, although he suspected his older brother hadn't thought Charlie would wait this long to put those tips into practice.

It was too bad Alicia had said she didn't want a boyfriend. He would have like the opportunity to explore with her further. Charlie supposed he'd have to respect her wishes, but perhaps he'd run into her on one of his other trips home.

As things shook out, he didn't see her again until Fred's funeral, sitting between Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. She was still petite, but her face and bearing were those of a woman. Though he was sure his mother would have something to say about the impropriety of chatting up a bird at his brother's funeral, he couldn't help himself. He had to talk to Alicia. He was reasonably sure Fred wouldn't mind too much.

Making the rounds at the Burrow after the graveside service, Charlie managed to 'run into' the blonde Chaser. Like many of the mourners, she'd chosen to honour Fred's memory by wearing robes in bright colours. The sapphire blue and lavender swirled pattern suited her complexion and her upswept hairdo emphasised the graceful sweep of her neck.

“Alicia, it's good to see you again,” he said, shaking her hand.

She used the handclasp to pull him into a one armed hug. “Charlie. I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“We all do. I heard you signed with the Kestrels. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, but I only got one year on the reserve team before they cancelled the season this past year.”

“They'll give you your spot back this autumn won't they?”

“Well, I don't have to try out again, but I could get cut in training camp. It's been hard to stay in condition with...everything.”

“I'm sure you won't have any problem. Isn't everyone else in a similar situation?”

She nodded slowly. “The lucky ones.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, looking across the room at George. “Hard to remember sometimes that we're the lucky ones.”

She turned to follow his gaze. “Yes it is,” she said softly.

“Listen Alicia, I'm in town for, well, for a while. You want to get together later in the week and lift a pint or two in Fred's memory?”

“Sure, it'll be nice to get the old team together.”

“Oh—erm—sure. I'll get Wood and George and is Rabinder here?”

“I think he left earlier to go to another memorial service along with Blanchard. I can owl them both if you want. Don't forget to invite Harry. Ginny too, if she wants to come, even though she never played on the team with Fred. I'll talk to Angelina and Katie. We'll work something out.”

* * *

Three nights later, members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered in a private parlour at The Leaky Cauldron to honour one of their own. George drank steadily the entire time, but his siblings made sure the strongest things on offer were the few varieties of Muggle beer that Tom stocked.

They all shared their memories of Fred, mostly good, a few cringe-worthy, and had more than a few laughs or, in George's case, smiles. The evening ended when George laid his head down on the table and quietly passed out.

Alicia caught Angelina's arm and murmured, “This is your chance. Don't cock it up. He may not be ready for you yet, but plant the idea.”

Angelina looked at George and nodded. Then her gaze flicked to Charlie. “If it's time for me to sow the seed, it's well past time for you to bring in the harvest.”

Alicia rolled her eyes at that.

“Don't make me say it, Spinnet.”

“Shut it and take your Weasley back to his flat.”

“Make me and take your Weasley back to yours.”

“He's not my Weasley.”

“He thinks he is.”

Alicia sighed. “Oh all right, you horrid bint.”

Angelina grinned and went over to George. “Up you get,” she said, pulling on his arm. “Ron, help me with him.”

Ron went over, took George's other arm and between the two of them, they hauled him more or less to his feet.

“Don't,” George protested thickly.

“C'mon, mate, we gotta get you home,” said Ron gently.

“Don' wanna go home. Fred's not there.”

“I won't let you be alone,” promised Angelina.

“No 'ffence, Ange, but you're not Fred.”

“No, I'm not. I still won't let you be alone.”

“Yer a good womman,” George slurred. The rest of what he said was an indistinct mumble as Ron and Angelina manoeuvred him down the corridor to the alley.

Alicia started gathering up the empty bottles. Charlie stepped forward to help her. “I didn't invite you out so you could clean up George's mess.”

“I don't mind. He must feel like he's lost a part of his soul. It's understandable if he tries to fill that void with alcohol.”

“I think he gets pissed so he can sleep, but he drank a lot less tonight than he usually does. It helped to talk about Fred. Most people are afraid to say anything.”

“Most people are eedjits. Do you know when he's going to reopen the Wheezes?”

“Nothing's been said.”

“Maybe someone should suggest it. It might help to remind him what Fred worked so hard for.”

“It might,” Charlie agreed.

Alicia took a deep breath. “Are you staying at the Burrow?”

“When I'm not on George-watch. Looks like Angelina's taking my shift tonight.”

“So they're not expecting you home.”

“No,” he replied, meeting her gaze steadily.

“I have an apartment in London.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Would you like to come over for a while?”

“I would like that very much.”

“Make sure everyone has a way home, will you? I'll take these to Tom.” When she came back, nearly everyone had gone. Alicia had passed Ginny on her way to the loo and Charlie and Harry were talking quietly. Their body language revealed some tension between the two men. “Everything sorted?” she asked.

“Yes. Are you sober enough to Apparate?”

“Sure. I'll take you Side-Along this first time. Good night, Harry.”

“G'night, Alicia. It was great to see everyone again.”

“It was, wasn't it? All Charlie's idea,” she said as she slipped her arm through the crook of the stocky ginger's elbow. “We'd best get going.”

Ginny returned from the loo. “Coming home to the Burrow, Harry? Or are you staying at Grim and Mouldy Place?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

“How about you Charlie? Or don't I need to ask that either?”

“I'll be along later, don't be cheeky.”

Ginny just smirked. “Good night, Alicia,” she called over her shoulder as she and Harry made their way to the taproom and the public Floo.

Alicia turned and Apparated herself and Charlie to the edge of Kensington Gardens. “It's just up the lane, there.” She guided him up the street and into a narrow mews.

“Nice neighbourhood.”

“My great-aunt left me her apartment in her will.” She disabled her security charms and unlocked the door. “It's better than the billets the League provides.” Alicia turned on the lights as she moved further into her apartment. “I noticed you drank beer along with George tonight. Did you want something stronger? I have firewhisky and Muggle liquors...”

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. “I don't want any more to drink, thanks.”

“You've already said you're not spending the night, so what do you want, then?”

“I was hoping for a bit of conversation, you know, catch up?”

“Well, have a seat wherever you like.”

He sat down at one end of her couch and she took the other. “What have you been doing with your time?”

“Passing on information to the Order, mostly. I fought at the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.”

“You were understandably distracted.”

“Are you going to help rebuild?”

She nodded. “Until training camp starts up in September. What about you? You said you were in town for a while. How long?”

“I've been granted extended leave from the reserve, so I suppose I'm in England as long as I can be of use, or until Mum drives me spare.”

“So until next week?”

Charlie laughed quietly. “The reserve will probably call me back for mating season next spring. That is, if I don't decide to transfer to the Welsh or Hebridean Reserves.”

“Finally getting homesick?”

“Losing Fred has made me take a hard look at some of my choices.” He reached out to capture one of her hands. “Alicia, I thought about you a great deal over the last few years.”

“Weasley--”

“Let me finish, please. I've never taken the time to pursue a relationship before. I'd like to, now. With you.”

“I don't have time for a relationship,” she said reflexively.

“No Quidditch until September. That's if they don't cancel the season again,” he pointed out. “Maybe you're just no good at relationships.”

“What?”

“Have we found something that I can do better than you can?” he teased.

“No!” she snapped, stung.

“Good,” he said approvingly. “Shall we seal our agreement with a kiss?”

“Wait, what? What are we agreeing on? To. To what are we agreeing?”

He reached up with his other hand to run a finger lightly down her cheek. “A contest to see who's better at conducting a relationship. You have from now until training camp starts.”

“I don't--”

“Are you forfeiting?”

“No.” She tried, and failed, to pull her hand from his grasp. “Is this a ploy to get into my knickers?”

“You wound me.” He lowered his voice. “I wouldn't use a ploy to get into your knickers. I'd just ask. After all, you invited me here.”

Alicia frowned. “All right,” she agreed grudgingly.

“No need to act like I hexed your crup. If you don't want to do this, you can just admit I'm better than you at relationships.”

“I would never admit that you're better than me at anything. You're going to have to best me fair and square.”

“Challenge accepted.” He dragged her to him and claimed her lips. She stiffened in surprise or perhaps protest at first, but he was an excellent kisser and she soon relaxed in his embrace.

Finally, Alicia disentangled herself. “Perhaps we should establish ground rules for our relationship.”

“I'm listening.”

“Are we meant to be exclusive?”

“I'm not seeing anyone else. Are you?”

“Not presently, but as you pointed out, I don't have Quidditch to occupy my time.”

“I think we should be exclusive, but if you meet some other bloke and want to date him, simply let me know.”

“All right. I expect the same courtesy. How often do we have to go out?”

“We don't have to go out if you don't want but I think we should see each other at least three days a week.”

She nodded slowly, “Are we going to tell people we're seeing one another?”

“If we're doing it right, we won't have to.”

Alicia blushed. “No, I mean our families. I don't want to introduce you to my parents as my 'special someone' if this is all going to be over in September. I already get enough grief from them.”

“Is it anything like the pressure I get to find a nice girl and settle down?”

“Most likely. I swear, if I hear 'Quidditch isn't everything' one more time...”

“Lately I've been getting questions about what I'm going to do when I'm too old to wrangle dragons.”

“That's a long way off, isn't it? I mean, sure, your reflexes will slow, but your magic will only get stronger as you age.”

“It takes magic _and_ muscle.”

“There are female Dragon Keepers.”

“Sure, but they're mostly beefy lasses. What are you going to do when you can't play Quidditch anymore?”

“Depends on if I can still fly a broom. Coach or referee. If not, then commentating or writing a column for Quidditch Quarterly, but I hope to have a long and glorious career as a Chaser.”

“I'll drink to that, or I would if I wasn't already sloshing.”

“Toilet's through that door,” she said, pointing.

“You won't disappear on me, will you?”

“This is my apartment. Where would I go?”

“I don't know, but that night at the Hog's Head, when I woke the next morning, it was like you'd never been there.”

“I had to get back to the castle,” Alicia protested.

“Couldn't you have woken me to tell me you were going?”

“And how would that have played out?”

Charlie's ears went red. “Point taken. If you disappear again, though, that's a forfeit.”

“I'm not going anywhere anytime soon,” she reassured him with a touch of exasperation.

He dropped a quick kiss on her upturned mouth and went to take care of his pressing need.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Alicia jumped up and started pacing. Dear Merlin, what the fuck had she got herself into? She'd put in a lot of effort to leave her feelings for Charlie in the past. She shouldn't have let Angelina goad her into inviting him here. But dammit, Angelina was convinced Alicia fancied Charlie like mad and took every opportunity to twit her about it. Alicia couldn't have her friend saying anything in front of him.

“Something wrong?”

“No, there's nothing wrong.”

“Are you sure? It's just, with the pacing and the scowling, I rather thought...”

“Oh—erm--I'm sorry. Did--did you have any questions for me?”

“What's your schedule like for the rest of the week?”

She Summoned her datebook and took her seat on the couch once more. “I've a memorial service tomorrow. Nothing on Friday and then two funerals Saturday.”

“Tonks and Lupin?”

“On Saturday, yeah.” Alicia swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Charlie took her hand. “You know she was a particular mate of mine, back at school.”

“Are you saying you two dated?”

“Not as such. We fooled about a bit is all. We were mostly just mates. I liked Lupin. He was a good man.”

“You know he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts one year.”

“I know.”

“He was a brilliant professor. It was so unfair the way he was forced out.”

“It was.”

“And Tonks, I only met her the once and then at the Battle of Hogwarts, I fought next to her at one point. She was amazing.”

“And now she's gone. Her and Lupin.”

“Yes, and Fred and Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones and Professor Moody and that little boy with the camera...” she choked back a sob. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“What time is that memorial service tomorrow?”

Alicia cleared her throat. “One.”

“I'll be here at half-twelve unless you'd rather get a bite to eat before that.”

“You don't have to go with me. I don't think you knew the deceased.”

“You've been going to a lot of funerals lately. That takes a toll. What kind of man would I be if I let you carry on by yourself? Especially when it won't cost me anything but a bit of my time. So, lunch before?”

“No, I plan on having a decadent lie-in. I'll eat after.”

“All right. I need to go. I know Mum's not expecting me back, but Ginny's already going to take the piss tomorrow.”

“And we can't have that.”

“No, and there's no use telling her not to wind Mum up. I anticipate the next few months will be filled with loads of not so subtle hints and pointed questions.”

“It's going to be hard on people when we go our separate ways.”

“They'll get over it. It's not like we're eloping and then getting an equally hasty divorce.”

“Merlin forfend.”

* * *

Charlie was on time the next day, but Alicia was running a little late. When she opened the door, she just stood there staring for a minute.

“You didn't say who the memorial service was for. I brought a robe, just in case.” He indicated the garment draped over his arm.

“What you have on is fine.”

Charlie looked down at his pale yellow dress shirt and dark brown trousers. “Are you sure? If it's going to be formal at all, I'd rather wear the robe than a tie.”

“No, you're fine, honest,” she said, belatedly stepping back to let him in. “It's a memorial service for a Quidditch player from a rival team. He was Muggleborn. I need to put my hair up and then we can go.”

Charlie watched her walk away, admiring the way her black, sleeveless dress showed off her toned arms and flattered the curves of her hips. He followed her and leaned against the loo door frame to watch her brush her hair back. She twisted it into a knot at the back of her head, secured it with a pair of ornamental chopsticks and then thrust her wand through it as well.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. You look lovely.”

“Thanks. Ready?” She picked up her black clutch purse and the card with the Apparition coordinates.

There were a few people at the memorial service that Charlie knew. By the time the minister had finished the short service, Alicia was beginning to wilt. They stayed long enough to pay their respects to the parents of the deceased and make the rounds.

“Was there anyone you particularly wanted to speak to?” she asked him.

“No, love. Do you want to go to the Leaky?”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry. I'd rather go home and have a kip.”

“Then we'll do that.” This time, he took her Side-Along and within a few minutes, she was disabling her security spells and unlocking her door.

“You don't have to stay.”

“I promised you lunch.”

“All right,” she agreed, obviously too knackered to argue. “Here,” she rummaged in a draw, pulled out a key and handed it to him. “If you go out, lock up. If you'll produce your Patronus, I'll key you to my security spells.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“If we're in a relationship, of course I do. Or, no, I'm sorry. I should have thought.”

“What?”

“Your brother just died. It's understandable if you can't form a corporeal Patronus right now. Don't worry about it--”

“Alicia, it's all right. I can still conjure a Patronus. I only meant that it wasn't necessary for you to key my signature into your security spells. Once that's done, it can't be undone.”

“Charlie, I trust you. Let's do this so I can lie down.”

Without further protest, he pulled his wand out of his wrist sheath and conjured a silvery dragon.

Alicia smiled tiredly. “Of course. What else would it be?” She drew her wand out of her hair and walked around the room, jabbing and sweeping, each wand motion pulling a bit away from Charlie's Patronus until nothing was left of it. “There you go. They're just the standard spells, nothing elaborate.”

“All right. Want me to unzip you?”

“Erm, sure.” She turned around and presented him with her back.

He deftly lowered her zip and then dropped a quick kiss on the nape of her neck. “Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

When she walked up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her, he investigated her icebox and pantry. Both were empty but for some take-away that was starting to grow mold, three bottles of white wine, a tin of tea and a package of stale biscuits. He'd stopped by Gringott's that morning to exchange some Galleons for pounds in case Alicia had wanted to go to a Muggle restaurant for lunch. There must be a market or a grocer nearby somewhere.

Alicia wandered down the stairs a couple of hours later, disheveled and wearing a dressing gown. “Are you cooking?” she asked Charlie.

He glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, I thought you might be hungry when you woke.”

“Where did the food come from?”

“The market. It's just around the corner, did you know?”

“Yes, I know.”

“I did wonder, looking at the state of your pantry.”

“I haven't had the...well, the energy to shop.”

“I believe that. It's nothing fancy, just some buttered eggs with toast and soup from a tin, but you're fully stocked up.”

Charlie smiled to himself as she checked her icebox and pantry. “If you tell me how much I owe you for the food, I'll pay you back tomorrow.”

“No need. I can't have you fainting because you didn't eat.”

“But Charlie--”

“No buts. I was prepared to take you out for lunch today and I'm sure I'll take you out for other meals over the rest of the summer. This is no different.”

“All right, as long as you help me eat all this.”

“Too much?”

“A whole chicken? I never buy a whole chicken.”

“I suppose I was shopping like Mum does.”

Alicia set the table and they ate in companionable silence. When she finally pushed her plate back, she'd eaten everything he'd given her. “That was good.”

“So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?”

“I don't have any idea.”

“What do you usually do?”

“Not a great deal. I've been sleeping a lot.”

“Well get your kit on. We'll go for a walk.”

“I haven't just gone for a walk in ages.”

“Go get dressed,” he urged, laughing a little. “I'll do the washing-up.”

“Leave it. It'll give me something to do tomorrow.”

“I have other ideas for your time tomorrow.”

“Ideas you'd care to share with me?”

“After you get dressed.”

* * *

Alicia went back to her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a green singlet with the Kestrels' logo on it. With her wand, she directed her hair to plait itself and then fastened it with an elastic hair tie. She then stuck her wand in her back pocket, laced up her boots and pocketed her key.

“I'm ready,” she called out, heading back down to her living room.

Charlie gave her a very appreciative once-over. “And just as lovely as earlier.”

“You keep on flattering me and I'll get a big head.”

“It's not flattery, it's the simple truth. Let's go.” He took her hand and they set off.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Would you like to bring your broom to the Burrow? We're out in the middle of the country and the property is fairly large.”

“You want to take me home to meet your mother?” Alicia frowned. “Isn't that moving a little fast?”

Charlie's cheekbones went red. “I—erm--I hadn't thought of it like that. All right, maybe some other time.”

“It's all right. We've already seen one another twice this week. Saturday will be three times.”

“I said at least three times. I wouldn't mind seeing you every day.”

“Y-you wouldn't? But I thought this was just a contest.”

“If you recall, I started by saying I wanted to pursue a relationship with you and I'm reasonably sure reminding me that it's _just_ a contest for you loses you points.”

“All right, then. What about a picnic? I'll pack the food. You pick the spot.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” His grin flashed whitely in the mellow evening light. “Fancy a drink?”

“I think I do.” Truth be told, she enjoyed Charlie's company far more than she thought she would have. She was starting to think this relationship contest of theirs wouldn't be so much like hard work after all.

“The Leaky or a Muggle pub?”

“Is there any chance at all that we're not going to talk Quidditch?”

“Perhaps a very slim one.” he answered with a hint of a teasing grin.

“Better be the Leaky, then. Maybe after we get to know one another better, we'll find other things we can talk about.”

They talked well into the night, surprised when Tom rang the bell for last call. “We'd best pack it in. What time should I show up tomorrow?”

“Half-eleven? Or is that too early?”

“Just early enough, I think. That'll give me time to de-gnome the garden and get cleaned up.”

“Avoiding your mum as much as possible?”

“There's no avoiding Mum, but she's still distracted.”

“Oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot. How can you sit there, drinking beer--”

“Shh. I can't actively mourn twenty-four/seven. No one can maintain that level of grief and despair. Even George sleeps. I'm glad you're here and grateful that you want to spend time with me. I take it as a great compliment that you were able to forget about Fred's death even for a moment in my company.”

“You don't think I'm disloyal?”

“Merlin, no. Finish your pint, we should get going.”

They Apparated back to her flat where he kissed her goodnight on the steps. He waited on the pavement until she'd disabled her security charms and unlocked the door before turning and Apparating back to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Charlie rose early, making himself toast and putting the kettle on for tea. His mother walked into the kitchen, looking rather lost.

“Morning, Mum. Cuppa?”

“Thank you, Charlie.” Molly sat down at the table and rested her face in her hands.

He put another slice of bread in the toaster and busied himself brewing the tea and buttering the toast when it was done.

“How have you been sleeping?” he asked, setting a plate of toast and a cup of tea in front of her.

“I slept three hours last night. Do we have any milk?”

“It's gone off, and you're out of lemons, but there's sugar.”

“I'll ask Ginny to pop down to the village later. What are you doing today?”

“I thought I'd de-gnome the garden this morning. I'm meeting a friend for lunch.” He sipped his tea.

“Does this friend have a name?”

“Mum, I'm a grown man.”

“So was Fred.”

Charlie sighed. “Her name's Alicia.”

Molly perked up slightly. “Oh? Been friends long?”

“We knew one another at school.”

“Another Dragon Keeper?”

“No.”

“What does she do?”

“She's a Quidditch player.” He drained his teacup and set it down. “Well, that garden's not going to de-gnome itself.” Charlie dropped a quick kiss on Molly's forehead on his way out the back door. It was a matter of a couple of hours work to get rid of the gnomes. When he went back in, he found that his mum had showered, combed her hair, dressed and put on a fresh apron.

“I'll be back later, Mum. I'll send word if I'm going to be late.”

“Bring your friend over for tea sometime.”

“I'll ask her.”

“Her who?” asked Ron, yawning as he entered the kitchen.

Charlie used the distraction to make his escape. Half an hour later, he Apparated to Alicia's front steps and rang the bell.

Alicia opened the door with a smile. “Did you lose your key already?”

“No, I thought barging in would be inappropriate.”

“Just call out so I know it's you. I have the basket all packed.”

“Wait.” He caught her hand and pulled her back to him. “You look beautiful today.”

“I made an extra effort to be sure you had something pretty to look at.”

“I can't think of anyone else I'd rather look at, extra effort or not.” He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he finally raised his head, Alicia's cheeks were pink and her eyes rather glassy. “Wow,” she whispered. “You've managed to stay in practise. Did you snog all the witches in Romania?”

“Not even close. Shall we go?”

“Perhaps we'd better. I don't want that chicken to go to waste.”

Charlie chose Kensington Gardens because it was close. The day was bright but cool and they wandered all over the park before choosing a spot with some shade to spread their blanket. Alicia unpacked the food she'd made and set it out along with one of the bottles of white wine, kept cool with a Chilling Charm.

“This looks amazing,” he said.

“I know you probably didn't think I could cook because my larder was bare, but my mother made sure I was competent in the kitchen, with and without magic.”

“I try not to make assumptions. They can be fatal in my line of work.”

“Will you tell me about your job?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. What you love about it. What you hate. What makes it all worthwhile. What makes you just want to bin it all and fly away on your broom.”

“All right. I suppose what I love most is that dragons themselves. They're just as individual as people. I enjoy the process of getting to know them, their habits and moods. I suppose what I hate is, well, having to go to the Ministry, cap in hand, to ask for more funds every time we need to upgrade something or rebuild. What makes it worthwhile is rehabbing an injured dragon or releasing a dragonet back into the wild that we've had to hand raise because its mother abandoned it. What makes me want to pack it in is being so far away from the people I love. Although, when I first started, that was one of the things I liked best.”

“Why do you have to beg the Ministry for money?”

“Because our budget hasn't been increased in five years and we don't make enough from the sale of dragon parts to make up the extra we need.”

“What about outside funding? Aren't there grants for which you can apply?”

“There probably are, but we've been so short staffed that no one's had the time to research them or write grant proposals.”

“Are you daft? You have nothing but time. You're on leave. Is your brother not a specialist in writing reports? And do you not have a research expert practically living in your parents' house?”

He gaped at her for a moment before catching Alicia about the waist and kissing her soundly. “Brilliant and she cooks too. If only you loved dragons, you'd be the perfect woman,” he teased.

“I like dragons fine. I just like Quidditch more.”

They packed up the uneaten food and started walking back to Alicia's apartment. “I should warn you, Mum's on the scent.”

“Ginny's big mouth?”

“No, mine. I told her I was meeting a friend for lunch. That was all it took.”

“Well, it was inevitable, I suppose.”

“I'm glad of it. Not only do I not have to sneak about, but it seemed to cheer Mum up a bit.”

“You said she was always pressuring you to find a nice witch with whom to spend your time. I'm sure I'm not what she had in mind, but she's probably chuffed you're showing any interest at all.”

“The whole family will be at the funerals tomorrow. I wanted you to be prepared.”

“We don't have to sit together.”

“Oh no, I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at half-nine and we'll sit together. I'll hold your hand at the graveside service and stick to your side at the luncheon afterwards.”

* * *

Charlie was as good as his word and Alicia found she was grateful for his support. Surprisingly, she discovered that being there for him, holding his hand when he cleared his throat and blinked away tears gave her a soft, glowing feeling in her middle.

He did introduce her to his parents at the luncheon after the graveside service, saying simply that they'd been on the Quidditch team together at school.

“I thought Ginny said you were in the same year as Fred and George,” said Molly with some confusion.

“I was. I was on the team Charlie's last year.”

“And you kept in touch all this time?”

Alicia smiled serenely and shook her head. “No. We didn't meet up again until Fred's funeral. We've all been catching up with old friends, though, haven't we? Now that we know how short our time can be?”

“So, how are things progressing with Charlie?” asked Angelina slyly when the two witches met for their weekly Monday lunch.

“As if you weren't already aware,” Alicia frowned back.

“I saw that you two showed up together for Tonks and Lupin's funeral,” she said in a tone that invited confidences.

“If you must know, he challenged me to a contest.”

“What sort of contest?”

“A contest to determine who's better at being in a relationship.”

Angelina laughed. “Oh Merlin, that's rich. And you're too competitive to admit you've never been in a relationship.”

“How hard can it be?”

“I don't know, Spinnet, how _hard_ can it be?”

“Cheeky bint. It's been over three years since I had occasion to know.”

“Well, then what are you waiting for? I know you fancy him. He obviously fancies you.”

“I don't _fancy_ him, not like you mean. This is just a contest.”

“I think you're making a mistake. Haven't the past few years taught you that life is all too short? Go for what you want.”

“I want to play Quidditch.”

Angelina didn't pretend to misunderstand her friend. “You don't even know if Charlie would want you to give up playing Quidditch to play house.”

“I'm not going to ask. Just like I won't ask him to give up his dragons to stay with me once summer is over.”

A week went by in which Charlie took her to a Muggle football game and out to dinner twice. They stayed in one evening and listened to a show on the Wireless. On Tuesday of the following week, he gave in to the hints she dropped and took her dancing. Alicia had to goad him into getting on the floor by insisting she was by far the better dancer. He gamely went along with her plan for a bit, but then distracted her by challenging her to a drinking contest. The night was a blur after that.

Alicia groaned as she swam up out of blissful unconsciousness into a pounding headache. Covering her closed eyes with her hands because, dear Merlin, who said the sun could be that bright, she stretched experimentally.

 _Ohh, no. Bad idea._ Muscles she didn't even know she had were sore and her ankle throbbed in time with her head. She groaned again. There was a weight across her middle which, when she cautiously cracked one eye open to investigate, turned out to be a very freckly arm. Turning her head very carefully, she saw a quantity of messy ginger hair. Alicia groaned a third time.

“Can I record that? Because my alarm clock hasn't been waking me lately and that sound's enough to wake the dead.”

“Bugger off, Weasley. What the hell happened last night?”

“What do you mean what happened?” He kissed her temple.

“Well, I remember some things and I can guess at some of the rest of it based of the strength of my hangover.”

“I took you dancing at your request.”

“Yeah, I remember that and a drinking contest which I think I won. I don't remember what I did to my ankle and the rest of me is pretty sore as well. Above and beyond the hangover, I mean.”

“You do have a hangover potion don't you?”

“Cabinet in the toilet.” She clapped her hands over her eyes once more. “Help yourself to one if you need it.”

“I'm good.”

“Of course you are, because that's part of a Dragon Keeper's training: how to drink vast quantities of alcohol and be up and ready to work the next day instead of feeling like an Inferi.”

“Here.” He had returned.

She took one hand off her eyes to take the potion from him and got a front row view of ginger pubic hair and a half-erect cock.

“Fuck!” she swore, turning her head away. “You couldn't have put on a pair of trousers?”

He pressed the phial into her hand. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic at all. “It's nothing you haven't seen before.”

“I wasn't exactly ogling you that first time.” Alicia downed the potion in two big swallows. “Not below the waist, anyway.”

“I meant since then. Professional Quidditch player, even if you were on the reserve team, I'm sure you've had all the men you could possibly want.” He performed a first aid spell on her ankle.

“Well, that's true enough. Ooh, that's better. It still doesn't mean that I'm used to seeing block and tackle at eye level at hangover o'clock. However, that raises more questions about last night. How did we end up naked in bed together?”

“Alicia, my love, when a man and a woman respect and admire one another very much and there's that spark--”

“Oh shut it, you utter pillock! Are you seriously telling me that I sprained my ankle attempting some sort of gymnastic sex act?”

“No, you injured yourself when you tripped up your own front steps. By the time I carried you up here, you had passed out. I made you comfortable and then stayed to be sure you would be all right.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.”

“However, if after your ankle is fully healed, you want to--”

She hit him with her pillow. He retaliated by pinning her hands to the bed and kissing her quite thoroughly.

“Witch,” he growled when he lifted his head.

She struggled to free herself. “Let me up. If we're going to snog, I want to brush my teeth.”

“Your breath doesn't bother me,” he said, but released her.

“You're used to dragons.” She rolled quickly out of bed, scooped up her dressing gown and shrugged it on.

“I don't _snog_ them. I told you before that would be suicidal.”

“Not what I meant,” Alicia called over her shoulder. “Dragons smell a lot worse than hangover breath.”

Charlie came to lean against the loo door frame. “True, well, their dung does.”

She spat out a mouthful of toothpaste suds. Whatever she was going to say was lost as her doorbell rang. “I wonder who that could be.”

“I can go see if you like.”

Alicia wiped her mouth. “No, this is my apartment. You're going to stay up here out of sight, and put some trousers on.” She detoured into the bedroom to pick up her wand and went downstairs to see who was knocking her up on a weekday morning.

The bell rang again before she got to the door and a young, male voice called out, “Alicia! Are you home?”

She opened the door. “Jackson? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Gripping her wand, but not taking it out of the pocket of her dressing gown, she demanded, “How many OWLs did you get and in what subjects?”

“The war is over, big sister, or hadn't you heard?”

“I asked you a question or hadn't _you_ heard?”

“I got eight OWLs. 'E's in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History and Magical Theory and 'O's in Herbology, Defence and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“All right, in you get.”

“Paranoid much?”

“Shut it.”

“What's with your hair? Are you combing it with a fork now?”

“I just woke up a few minutes ago. Can you entertain yourself while I have a shower?”

“Alicia?” Charlie descended the stairs. “Is everything all right down here?”

She sighed. This was exactly what she didn't need. She supposed she should be grateful that Charlie had at least put his trousers on.

Jackson's eyes bulged at the sight of a half-naked man coming down ostensibly from his sister's bedroom.

“Yes, Charlie. Everything is fine.”

Finding his tongue, Jackson shouted, “Everything is bloody well not fine! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

Alicia slapped the back of her brother's head. “His name is Charlie Weasley. He's here because I invited him. You are here without invitation, so you will keep a civil tongue in your head.”

“Ali! If he's taken your virtue, he needs to marry you!”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Charlie just looked amused. “First of all, my virtue is none of your business,” she said dangerously. “Second of all, whom I choose to marry, or not, is none. Of. Your. Business. Now, I am going to go take my shower and then you, Jacks, are going to tell me why you've pitched up on my doorstep without so much as an owl or a Floo call.” She swept majestically up the stairs, calling over her shoulder, “Are you coming, Charlie?”

* * *

He turned and followed her up the stairs without a word. By the time he locked the toilet door behind them, she had thrown off her dressing gown and was letting the water warm up. She was also muttering not quite under her breath.

“Alicia,” Charlie tried to interrupt though he certainly enjoyed the sight of her graceful back and pert arse.

“Bloody stupid brother--”

“Alicia,” said Charlie more insistently. “Love, I know you wanted to wind your brother up, but I can't shower with you.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because we really will end up shagging and I don't think you want to do that with your little brother just downstairs.”

She visibly deflated. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that.”

“It's all right. You can use me some other time. Take your shower and then I'll take mine. Then we'll go downstairs like civilised people and talk to your brother.”

“Thank you, Charlie. I have no idea why he showed up this morning.”

“I gathered that. Take your shower, woman, and stop standing there tempting me.”

Alicia blushed and ducked into the shower. And promptly turned her bad ankle, falling. “Oh! Fuck!” she cried.

“You two had better not be shagging!” shouted Jackson up the stairs.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered.

“Come on, up you get,” said Charlie, picking her up. “Did you hit your head?”

“No, but my ankle is fairly well buggered and I hit my elbow on the way down.”

“So you want to try to finish your shower before I take you to St. Mungo's?”

“I don't--”

“Yes you do,” he said in a voice that brooked no argument. “This is beyond my meagre skills to fix.”

“You're going to have to shower with me after all.”

“All right. Hang on.” Charlie opened the door and called down, “Jackson, your sister has fallen in the shower. Can you gather clean clothes from the wardrobe? We're going to have to go to St Mungo's.”

“What?” the younger wizard cried, bounding up the stairs. “Let me in, I need to--”

“Get her clothes. She wants to finish her shower and she's going to need help with that.”

“From you?”

“Whether or not I 'took her virtue' as you so quaintly put it, I have seen her naked. Now gather her up something to wear.”

Charlie and Alicia managed their joint shower with a minimum of awkwardness. Jackson thrust a handful of clothing through the partially open loo door when Charlie asked for it. Soon, Charlie carried Alicia down the stairs to her Floo.

“Jacks, are you coming with?”

“Yeah, you should have family there.”

“Charlie, can you lock up before we leave?”

“Of course, love.” He set her down on the hearthrug, went to bolt her door and used his wand to set her security charms.

“You keyed him to your security charms?” Jackson asked, astonished.

“Jackson, you're becoming tiresome. I'm in a great deal of pain,” was Alicia's short response.

The blond wizard lit a fire with his wand, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the pot on the mantel and threw it on the flames, calling out, “St. Mungo's.” He stepped into the flames and whirled away.

“Ready?” asked Charlie, taking a pinch of the silvery-grey powder for them.

“Yeah, let's get this over with. I'm worried about Jacks.”

Charlie threw the powder, picked Alicia back up and they Flooed to hospital. They got to see a Healer fairly quickly. Jackson fidgeted until Charlie put his hand on the young wizard's shoulder, silently urging calm.

“Well, that's a simple fix,” said the Healer when she'd finished casting her diagnostic spells. “I'll get you a potion for the pain. You have two fractured metatarsals and a sprain. I'll order potions for those too.”

When the Healer left, Alicia turned her attention to her brother. “All right. Spill it.”

Jackson shifted uncomfortably. Charlie gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I'm going to get a cuppa.” He stopped at Alicia's bedside to kiss her tenderly. “I'll be back in half an hour or so.”

When Charlie felt he'd given Alicia and her brother enough time to talk, he returned to the A and E ward. He found Alicia passed out cold and Jackson slouched in a chair, arms crossed over his chest, staring sullenly at the toe of one trainer. “Tea?” he asked. “I have one with milk and sugar and one plain.”

“Milk and sugar, please,” said Jackson grudgingly. Charlie handed him a cup and dragged another chair over for himself.

“I suppose they gave her the pain potion?”

“Yeah. She'll be out for a couple of hours.”

Charlie nodded, took a sip of his tea and grimaced.

“She said I should talk to you.”

“About?”

“My dad wants me to take a Ministry job when I leave school next year. I can't think of anything I want to do less except maybe be a prison guard at Azkaban.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Something outdoors.”

“Not a Quidditch player like Alicia?”

“No one's a Quidditch player like Ali.”

Charlie chuckled. “Fair cop.”

“I'm fast enough on a broom, but I'm not really all that keen on the game.”

“So what _are_ you good at?”

“I do pretty well in Herbology. Everyone to come out of Gryffindor for the past five years has blown the top off the curve in Defence, so there's that, but I'm best at Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures always needs good wizards for field work, and it's a Ministry job, which would perhaps mollify your dad.”

“Ali said you're a Dragon Keeper.”

“I am, but I'm on extended leave. My brother died at the Battle of Hogwarts, so I'm home to help out for a few months.”

“You're related to Ginny!”

“Yeah, Ginny's my little sister.”

“She's amazing,” Jackson's face glowed with admiration.

“She's already seeing someone,” warned Charlie.

“Oh I know _that_ ,” said the younger wizard, rolling his eyes. “She wouldn't look twice at me even if she wasn't.”

“So you think you might want to be a Dragon Keeper?”

“Not exactly. More of a Dragon Healer, or maybe not specifically a Dragon Healer, but a Healer for magical creatures.”

“You First-Aid certified?”

“Yeah. I took Madam Pomfrey's course third year and re-certified last year.”

“Got a passport?”

Jackson nodded.

“I can owl the head Dragon Healer and the director of the reserve I work for, find out if they could use an intern. You could work there a month, find out if it's to your taste. Or I could owl the reserve in Wales, see if they need a hand.”

“You'd do that for me after I—well, after I was so rude to you?”

“Sure. I figure you were just looking out for your sister.”

“Are you two shagging?”

“Let's just say we're seeing each other and leave it at that.”

“Mum and Dad will be pleased. Well, maybe not about the shagging part, but they've been after Ali for yonks to find a nice bloke. I was beginning to wonder if she preferred girls like everyone says.”

“Jackson, whom your sister chooses to spend her time with is her business as long as that person isn't hurting her. If she likes blokes or birds or both, it doesn't matter, that's still her business, not yours and not your parents' until such time as she decides otherwise. Although I do appreciate that you've decided I'm a nice bloke.”

“Well, any brother of Ginny's can't be all bad.”

Charlie spent the rest of the time waiting for Alicia to wake up entertaining Jackson with stories of working on the Romanian reserve. When she made a tiny noise and shifted in the bed, though, he was at her side in a heartbeat, stroking her face gently.

“Hey,” he said with a smile when she opened her eyes.

“Hey yourself. Did Jacks talk to you?”

“Yeah, we're mates now. How do you feel?”

“Mm,” she hummed as she stretched. “Better. What do you mean you're mates now?”

“Apparently having Ginny for a sister forgives any number of sins.”

Unseen by her brother, Alicia rolled her eyes. “The matron said I could go home when I woke up. Could you see to that?”

“Sure.” He kissed her forehead and went in search of someone who could process her out.

* * *

“So did it help to talk to Charlie?”

“Yeah. He's going to see if the Dragon Reserve in Romania will take me on as an intern.”

“If they do, you're going to have to work very hard. I'll not have you damaging Charlie's reputation.”

“Ali,” Jackson whinged.

“I mean it. He could have played Quidditch for England and he gave that up to work at that reserve. That's his life, not just his job.”

“You going back with him when his leave's over?”

“Probably not unless I get traded to the Vultures.”

“He going to transfer to one of the Dragon Reserves here?”

“I don't know, Jacks. We haven't talked about it, okay?”

“Best get it sorted before the end of the summer.”

Charlie returned with the matron, who checked to make sure the potions had done their work.

“Very good,” said the matron. “Now, you are to stay off that foot until this time tomorrow and no strenuous activities for a week.”

“I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts on Monday to help with the rebuilding.”

“Have them give you something you can do sitting down. Stay in bed until we get you a wheelchair.”

Alicia grumbled at the delay.

“I understand you'd rather be almost anywhere than here, but it's not like you had anything planned for today,” pointed out Charlie reasonably.

“Did you let anyone know that you weren't coming home last night?”

“I told them I'd be late, but you're right, I should probably check in. I'll see if I can find a public Floo while we're waiting.”

Jackson smirked as Charlie left the ward. “Sad that he has to get permission to stay out all night.”

“Plank. It's called consideration. You don't think his family worries? Especially right after they lost a son?”

“Come on, Ali, he's a grown man.”

“Thanks for reminding me that you're not. Go Floo Mum and let her know you're all right.”

“Ali...”

“And not a word about Charlie or you can forget about coming to my place the next time you and Dad have a row.”

* * *

For his part, Charlie was receiving a lecture unlike any he'd had since leaving home.

“...What do you mean by staying out all night like that? Don't you know how much we worry?”

“Mum--”

“I know you said you were going to be late, but not half-one the next afternoon late.”

“Let a bloke get a word in edgewise, will you? Alicia broke her foot last night, only we didn't know it at the time. She was fairly pissed, so I stayed to make sure she would be all right. When she woke this morning, it became obvious that she needed more than just first aid, so I brought her to St. Mungo's.”

Molly's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Very well, but I expect you home tonight or I expect to see an engagement announcement in the Daily Prophet.”

“Mum, she lives alone and she's to stay off her foot until tomorrow. Would you have me leave her stranded?”

“If her parents aren't available to take care of her, you can bring her here. We have plenty of empty bedrooms.”

“Somebody else needs the Floo, Mum. I have to go.”

 _Now I remember why I spend all my time in Romania,_ thought Charlie as he broke the connection.

He returned to Alicia's side. “Where's Jackson?”

“I sent him to Floo Mum and let her know he was all right.”

“Do you want to go to your parents' place until tomorrow?”

“What's wrong with my apartment?”

“I have to go home tonight or I will not hear the end of it.”

“I'll be fine on my own for one night, Charlie.”

“When you're supposed to stay off your foot?”

“I can conjure a pair of crutches.”

Jackson came back then. “Ali, Mum says you're to come home tonight.”

“Oh bloody hell,” she sighed.

“My mum said you could spend the night at the Burrow if you want.”

“Either way, I'm buggered.”

“I'll take you to your parents'.”

“No!”

“Are you ashamed of me?” asked Charlie in a hurt voice.

“Of course not, don't be daft.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to think?”

“That I don't want to inflict my parents on you? There's a reason Jacks came running to me when he had a row with Dad.”

Jackson grimaced in agreement. “Dad can be scary, but Mum's—no, she's just as bad as Dad.”

Alicia turned to Charlie. “Can we stop at my place so I can pack a bag? Jacks, I'll Floo Mum from my place and tell her myself. I'm not going to put you in the middle of this.”

“She's going to give me the third degree when I get home anyway.”

“I know, but I'm not so much of a coward that I'm going to push this responsibility off on you.”

“You know she's going to be happy you're seeing someone.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”

An orderly finally showed up with the wheelchair to transport Alicia to the big Floo in the lobby. “I'll see you later, Ali. I'll try to distract them as much as possible, but you know how they are.”

“I know. Love you, little brother.”

Jackson's cheeks went pink as he muttered back, “Love you too.”

Charlie picked Alicia up again and she took a pinch of Floo powder, throwing it on the flames and calling out her address.

“Want me to pack your bag?” he asked once they'd arrived at her apartment.

“Yeah, I need a robe, socks and underwear and not the slutty underwear either.”

“You have slutty underwear?”

“Yes, a couple of sets that Angelina talked me into buying. Don't forget to pack a nightshirt, my toothbrush and my hairbrush,” he heard her call as he rushed up the stairs. “And shoes!”

Her lingerie draw was the epitome of contradiction. She had serviceable, plain white, cotton knickers and sports bras. The knickers weren't even particularly skimpy. There were also lacy and/or silky underthings in several colours, some of which—most of which--didn't look like they would conceal or contain much of anything.

Charlie held up something that looked like a purple strapless bathing costume, if bathing costumes were made of see-through mesh and lace. He tried to imagine what Alicia would look like wearing it, until he remembered she was still waiting for him downstairs. Blushing, he shoved the scrap of material back in her draw and finished packing her bag.

He took a moment to compose himself and descended the stairs, saying “Alicia, you're all packed. Oh, sorry,” he apologised when he saw she was still kneeling with her head in the fire. 

“Is that a man's voice I hear?” came a woman's sharp voice from the Floo.

Alicia sighed. “Yes.”

“You're not staying with a man tonight? Your reputation--” 

_Ah, Alicia's mother,_ he thought.

“Technically, I'll be at his parents'. He's staying with them temporarily to help out. They had a death in the family.”

“And you're going to impose on them like this? Alicia, that's just not done.”

Charlie knelt down next to her and stuck his head in the fire too. “Mrs. Spinnet, I'm Charlie Weasley. Mum invited Alicia to stay tonight. I know it's unusual, but it would help distract my mum from her grief to have someone to take care of, even for just one day. If you have strenuous objections, I'll tell Mum Alicia's not coming. She'll understand.”

“Oh no, I wouldn't dream...of course Alicia can stay...and you'll come to tea Friday. We always enjoy meeting Alicia's friends.”

“Excellent. I look forward to meeting you and Mr. Spinnet.”

“Mum, we should be going.”

“Go, go. I'll see you both on Friday.”

Alicia broke the connection. “What the hell was that?”

“The kneazle was out of the bag when your brother showed up this morning. Your parents were going to insist on meeting me sooner or later. Isn't it better to get it out of the way?”

“I'd have rather not had to deal with it at all.”

“Oh come on, how bad can it be?”

“Ask that again when they're hosting our engagement party.”

“Why Alicia, are you asking me to marry you?” he teased.

“That's my point. Neither one of us will ask the other, but they'll have us married right and tight before you know it. My family is far more obnoxious than yours.”

“How can that be? There's more of mine.”

“You've not truly met my mum yet.”

“All right. Tonight versus Friday?”

“Let's make it a little more even. Tonight _and_ tomorrow against Friday. Now, let me see which underwear you packed for me.”

“I packed the plain white ones and you, my dear witch, are going to model the red ones and the green ones and that purple thing for me some time when you're not under my parents' roof.”

“After you basically invited yourself to my parents' for tea, I'm not sure I want to.”

“Oh I'll make it worth your while,” he practically growled and was gratified to see her shiver.

“Erm—that raises another question and I'm sorry I didn't ask this sooner.”

He quirked one eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

“Is this relationship going to be a physical one?”

“I would like it to be. Are you saying you don't want that?”

“No, I just...I didn't think you wanted, well, any more than what we've been doing. You've never pressed for more--”

Then next moment, he had her flat on her back on the floor with her arms stretched over her head. He slid his knee between her legs and devoured her mouth with kisses. Putting her wrists together so he could hold them both in one hand, he skimmed his other hand down her body, pausing to cup her breast. She arched into his touch. He fumbled with the buttons on her robe, getting the one at her waist unfastened, tearing the buttonhole on the next one up and then just yanking on the material to get her robe open. The last three buttons flew every which way.

Charlie fondled her through the thin cotton of her bra before bending his head to mouth her breast. The cry that tore from Alicia's throat was hoarse and needy.

“Oi! My eyes!”

Uttering a blistering curse, Charlie pulled Alicia's robe back together and let go of her wrists.

“What is it, Ginny?” he snarled.

“You really shouldn't be doing that in front of the Floo if you don't want to get caught, big brother.”

“You really should answer my question. Don't forget who taught you that Bat-Bogey Hex.”

“Mum wants to know if Alicia's staying here tonight and if there's anything she particularly likes or doesn't like, so she can plan tea accordingly. I'll just tell her to put you on the menu, shall I?”

Holding her robe closed, Alicia leaned up and said, “Nothing special, Ginny. I need to eat some vegetables other than potatoes, preferably leafy greens if she has them, but tell her not to go to any trouble. I know it's hard right now for her.”

“Oh it's _hard_ right now, all right, but not for Mum,” Ginny teased.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you kiss your mum with that mouth?!” Charlie scolded, trying to hold back a laugh.

“You're a fine one to talk when I've seen where you put your mouth.” Ginny broke the connection before he could form a retort.

“Arrgh!” Charlie groaned, grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and pulling.

“Well, she's right. We shouldn't have been doing that in front of the Floo. What if it had been your mum calling? Or worse, what if my mother had called back?”

“Mum doesn't know your Floo address. I didn't think Ginny did either.”

“I gave it to her when I moved in. You know, just in case she needed a safe place...” Alicia shrugged awkwardly.

“Why don't you have a firescreen?”

“I don't normally have blokes over for a shag on my hearthrug.”

“What about a spot of couch wrestling?”

“Now? Was it not enough that your sister caught us--”

“Not us, these other blokes you had over.”

Her eyes narrowed. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous.”

“Me? No, your life is your own business.”

“I'm glad you recognise that. Just for the record, I'm not jealous of those Romanian witches you've been snogging, either.”

“I haven't, really. Hard to chat up a bird when you have an uncertain grasp of the language.” He tried to repair the damage he'd done to her robe.

“Well, the last blokes I had over other than you or Jacks were your brothers and Lee Jordan for my housewarming party.”

“Then why did you let me believe that you had when you shouted at me to put some trousers on?”

“Force of habit. I'm a Quidditch player. It pays to have a certain reputation. Only my parents and Jacks think I'm pure as the driven snow.”

“Reasonably sure Jackson doesn't think that any more.”

“Whatever.” She buttoned up her robe. “I think that's as good as it's going to get. I'll have to take it to Madam Malkin's to have the buttonhole repaired but this will do for now.”

“So your reputation is all made up?”

“What time will your mum serve tea? Because I'm getting hungry.”

“I saw what you did there. I've got your number now, Alicia Spinnet.”

* * *

They arrived at the Burrow in a burst of green flame where Molly met them in the kitchen. “Alicia, dear, it's good to see you again. Charlie, why are you carrying her?”

“She's to stay off her foot until tomorrow, Mum. We haven't had the chance to conjure a pair of crutches yet.” He set Alicia down where she could grab a chair and lower herself into it.

“Well, that's just silly. Are you a wizard or not? Anyone would be forgiven for thinking you just want to show off your Dragon Keeper muscles.”

“Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for inviting me.” Alicia decided she'd better jump in while she could. “Normally, I wouldn't dream of imposing on you like this.”

“It's no trouble at all. I never really got used to the house being so empty, but I think I'll put you in the parlour instead of making you try to negotiate the stairs with crutches.”

“What do you mean empty? Ginny and Ron are still at home. I'm staying here and Harry and Hermione are here more nights than they're not.” Charlie scolded. 

“Hush, Charlie. You know what I mean. Having Alicia here is good enough excuse to invite everyone to tea.”

“Everyone?” Alicia echoed weakly.

“Oh yes. Well, except George.” A shadow crossed the older witch's face and she suddenly seemed smaller, somehow. “He doesn't even bother with excuses, just says he doesn't feel like being around people.”

“I think I might be able to get him here if I could use your Floo.”

“Go right ahead, but I don't think there's anything you can say that hasn't been tried.” Molly turned away to begin preparing tea.

“Charlie, if you would?”

He snagged a pinch of Floo powder and threw it on the flames. “I'll put your things in the parlour.”

“Thanks,” she said and called out Angelina's address, hoping the other witch would be home.

She was. “Wow, hearing from you twice in one week. Did you call to dish?”

“Not exactly. I'm at the Burrow tonight.”

“Finally!”

“Shut it. Molly wants George here for tea and he's fobbed her off again. Plus, I really need for everyone's focus not to be on me the whole night.”

“So you're throwing me under the Knight Bus?”

“Consider it a contest. Who can attract less matriarchal attention?”

“Devious bint.”

“Just try to get George here.” She sat back on her heels, breaking the connection.

Charlie stood off to the side, holding a pair a crutches. “Here,” he held them out to her. “Mum was right.”

“You were trying to show off your Dragon Keeper muscles?”

Grinning lazily, he said, “I see you've got my number as well.”

She fit the crutches under her arms. “Show me where I'm sleeping and where the toilet is so I don't wake the house in the middle of the night, stumbling about the place.”

After Charlie showed her around the first floor and her offer to help Molly with tea had been refused, he and Alicia went out to the back garden.

“How much of that belongs to your parents?” she asked, nodding toward the open space behind the Burrow.

“The orchard and the pond, the copse, those three fields there,” he pointed. “Our neighbours used to graze their sheep on all that land beyond. I'm not sure what they're doing with it now. We can check the broomshed and see how many of our old brooms are still there if you want to fly.”

“Kicking off is difficult with one foot and landing is next to impossible.”

“You can ride pillion with me.”

“Charlie Weasley! I am no one's bitch,” she spat, referring to the slang term for the spot a second rider took on a broom.

“I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort,” he protested, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I'll ride behind you, if you'd rather.”

Alicia blushed. “Sorry, of course you didn't mean... I'd rather wait until I can fly my own broom.”

“I should have realised what an insult that was. I'm sorry.”

“Just don't do it again.” She took a deep breath. “Oh, don't give me the cruppy look. First of all, it doesn't work as well with your baby blues.”

“And?”

“And second of all, I can't stay angry with you, as you well know.”

* * *

He grinned before cupping her jaw and tilting her face up for a kiss. Passion sparked like lightning and flared like a wildfire. Before either of them fully realised what they were doing and remembered where they were, they were snogging for all they were worth.

Sudden catcalling brought them back to themselves. “Get a room!” shouted George.

Red to the tips of his ears, Charlie Summoned one of Alicia's crutches from where she'd let them fall while she Summoned the other. “Glad to see you showed, little brother, even if your timing leaves something to be desired. Johnson, good to see you again.”

Alicia turned to face a smirking Angelina. “I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Never,” agreed Angelina smugly.

The rest of the Weasleys and honorary Weasleys trickled out of the Burrow. Charlie introduced Alicia to Bill and Fleur and George did the same for Angelina. Tables and chairs were soon conjured and Molly served tea. The conversation was subdued but not stilted. Charlie was surprised that his mother contained her matchmaking urges. Perhaps it was because she had more than one target from which to choose.

It was obvious that Johnson had a particular affection for George. He didn't think his brother would be ready to return her regard for quite some time, but if he ever did, she would be good for him. When he gave Alicia a significant look and nodded toward his brother and her friend, she just smiled and shrugged. It seemed Molly wasn't the only matchmaker.

Eventually, tea was finished and Hermione and Ron began gathering the dirty dishes. Harry jumped up to help, but he put his hand on Ginny's shoulder when she would have joined them. “Stay here and talk Quidditch with Alicia and Angelina. I'll be back soon enough,” Charlie heard him murmur.

“Come on,” Charlie said, scooping Alicia up into his arms.

“What are you doing? I have crutches now. I can get about on my own.”

“We're not going far.” He carried her over to a large wooden lawn chaise and sat down, still holding her. Bill and Fleur took the other chaise. Percy sat in a lawn chair off to the side a little and lit one of the cheroots he'd taken to smoking sometime in the last couple of years. Ginny drifted over to take one of the other lawn chairs. Johnson led an unresisting George over, conjured them a blanket to sit on and pulled him down with her. He lay down with his head resting on one of her thighs.

Alicia shifted until she was sitting between Charlie's legs and leaned back against his chest. He hummed his approval as he wrapped his arms about her waist. She sighed a contented sound. “You know what would make tonight perfect? Some Weasleys' Wildfire Whizbangs. I don't suppose you have any left, George?”

“Used 'em all up,” he replied shortly.

“That's too bad. A dragon like the one you and Fred chased Umbridge with would be spectacular. I hope you're making more. Bonfire Night won't be the same without them.”

He had visibly tensed while Alicia was speaking. Johnson carded her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. Charlie felt a touch of jealousy, observing the casual intimacy and wondered what could inspire Alicia to show him similar care and concern.

Molly and Arthur joined them then, taking two side-by-side lawn chairs. “Alicia, Charlie tells us you're a Quidditch player. What team?” asked Molly.

“The Kenmare Kestrels. I had one year on their reserve team.”

“And Angelina, remind us again what team you're on.”

“The Falmouth Falcons. I was in the same situation as Alicia, one year on the reserve team before they cancelled the Quidditch season.”

“And will you both be returning to your teams this autumn?”

Both women answered in the affirmative. “I can't imagine doing anything else, really,” added Alicia.

“Surely you'll want to quit and start a family in a few years.”

“Not until magic figures out how to fit a pregnancy into the off season.”

“I'm all for young witches having careers, but you don't want to wait too long.”

“Angelina and I are still young. We have plenty of time,” Alicia said diplomatically, earning her a glare from Johnson.

“Mum, stop badgering them,” said Charlie.

“ _Oui_ , Molly,” added Fleur. “Ze war ees over. Plenty of time to make grandbabies for you now.”

“When Fleur and I were engaged, you kept urging us to slow things down, take our time, not rush into anything and now you're champing at the bit for grandchildren,” teased Bill gently.

The Weasley matriarch sighed, looking at George. “I just think we need a little joy in our lives again.”

Percy exhaled a long plume of smoke into the air. “Have a care what you wish for, Mum.”

“Got one of the Junior Undersecretaries up the duff, did you Perce?” asked George.

“No,” said Percy without chiding George for his very improper suggestion. “All the Undersecretaries in my department are male.”

Charlie sniggered. Ginny snorted and Bill and Fleur were laughing too. George smiled briefly, almost invisibly, in the fading light.

Harry, Hermione and Ron came back out of the Burrow, done with the washing-up. Harry took the lawn chair next to Ginny and reached out to hold her hand. Hermione sat in the last empty chair whilst Ron folded his lanky frame to the ground at her feet and leaned against her legs.

“You both said you were going back to your teams in September,” began Ginny. “Is there going to be a Quidditch season this year, then?”

“I haven't heard anything official,” said Angelina. “Have you, Ali?”

“No, I'm just thinking positively. I suppose it depends on how many players, coaches and other staff they can coax back.” 

“I hope they do have a season.” Ron spoke up. “People need something other than war and death to focus on. Plus, the Cannons' chances have never been better.”

“I wish the Kestrels' fans were as devoted as the Cannons',” said Alicia.

“All six of them,” teased Ginny.

“Shut it, you,” Ron muttered.

Hermione leaned forward slightly. “Charlie, I've been meaning to tell you I've found several grants that might suit the reserve's needs. Perhaps you and Percy can set aside some time tomorrow evening to discuss the options...”

“Sounds good to me. As someone recently reminded me, I have nothing but time. Perce? You free tomorrow?”

“I can be. I'll see about taking a half day tomorrow. Even if I can't get the afternoon off, I'll come by after work.” He finished his cheroot, the still-glowing end describing a long arc in the night as he threw it away. “Speaking of, I should try to show up early if I'm going to skive off at lunch. Thanks for tea, Mum. I'd have just got take away or eaten something out of a tin.”

“You're welcome to come to tea any time. You know that, Percy.”

“I know. Good night, all.” He stood, stretched and Disapparated with a pop.

Bill and Fleur also said their goodbyes and went home. Angelina yawned. “I should go home while I'm still awake enough to Apparate. George, are you going back to your flat?”

George was silent for long moments. Then he took a deep breath. “I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Do you—I mean, I'll Floo you tomorrow, if that's all right.”

“Of course it's all right, George. I told you I'd always be there for you. I meant it.”

“You're a good friend, Ange.” He stood and held out a hand to help her up.

She let him pull her to her feet. “Molly, thank you so much for inviting me tonight. I'm a lot like Percy. I'd have just had take away. It was great to have a home-cooked meal again.”

“Have George bring you any time, dear. It's nice to have young people about the place.”

“Thanks again. Ali, I'll see you Monday at Hogwarts?”

“I'll be there. I'm under Healer's orders to ask for something I can do sitting down at first, but I'll be there.”

“All right. Good night.” She turned and Disapparated. George stood staring at where she'd been for a few minutes.

“I've been staying in your old room, George,” said Charlie. “Take whichever bed you want, I'll sleep in the other one.”

George grunted an acknowledgement and wandered toward the kitchen door. “I think we'll turn in as well,” said Arthur, standing and helping Molly up.

“Charlie, don't keep Alicia out in the night air too long,” said the Weasley matriarch firmly. “She needs her sleep in order to heal. Ginny, tell Harry goodnight and come along. Ron, we'll expect you in ten minutes.”

Ginny grumbled, but obeyed.

Once the elder Weasleys had disappeared into the house, Alicia turned to Charlie and smiled. “I feel managed.”

“As much as she was fussing about grandchildren, she'd still like to see all of us married first. Preferably after dating for a year or so and at least a year-long engagement.”

“Nice to know the pressure is off.” She pulled her wand out of her pocket. “ _Accio_ crutches.”

Charlie tightened his arms about her waist in a quick hug before letting her go. She caught her crutches neatly and stood carefully. “Good night, Ron, Hermione.”

They responded in kind and Alicia slowly used her crutches to swing her way to the Burrow. Charlie ambled along beside her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Your family isn't obnoxious at all,” she said to him.

“You cheated by inviting Johnson. You knew that would deflect some of Mum's attention.”

“Well, there's always tomorrow, and Angelina won't be here then. Still, I'm properly going to win in the obnoxicity of parental figures contest.”

“Is obnoxicity even a word?”

“If it isn't, it should be.” Alicia paused just inside the kitchen door. “Thanks for inviting me tonight.”

“I wanted you here,” he said simply. “You look good with my family all about you.”

“I...don't know what to say to that.”

“You don't have to say anything at all. Do you think we can manage to kiss goodnight without it getting out of hand? Because Ron and Hermione are going to walk in on us in about four minutes.”

“Let's give it a try. If nothing else, four minutes isn't time enough to do too much damage to each other.”

“Challenge accepted,” he smirked.

Alicia kissed the smirk right off his face.

“Merlin, you two are like a pair of kneazles in heat,” whispered Ron as he and Hermione walked in the door four minutes later.

“Grow up, Ron. They're just snogging,” Hermione scolded. “And anyway, male kneazles don't experience heat.”

“Know-it-all,” he teased affectionately.

“Immature prat,” she huffed back as they passed through the kitchen and climbed the stairs.

“Well,” Alicia said.

“Yeah,” replied Charlie.

“Maybe we should just say our goodnights.”

“That does seem best.” He didn't move.

“Charlie, one of us has to go. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.”

He did turn to watch as she manoeuvred around him and made her way into the parlour where he'd left a small lamp burning for her. Retrieving her toothbrush and her nightshirt from her bag, she went to the toilet under the front stairs, presumably to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had been sitting in the armchair in the parlour for three quarters of an hour. He was absolutely _not_ watching Alicia sleep. For one thing, he'd always felt that was creepy if the watcher and the watchee weren't naked in bed with each other, preferably after an evening of shagging. For another, the parlour was dark and he couldn't see much through his tears.

He must've made a noise, because Alicia stirred and reached for her wand. Swinging it around to point in his direction, light bloomed from the tip.

“Who's there?” she demanded.

“It's just me,” said Charlie, blinking against the sudden light.

“What are you doing?”

“Couldn't sleep.” He said thickly and then quietly cleared his throat. “George was for a change. I didn't want to disturb him.”

Alicia let her wandlight fade. “Do you want to come over here and cuddle?”

“Not much room on that couch,” he observed, but he got out of the chair and crossed the room.

She made the couch a little wider and then set her wand aside.

He discreetly wiped his face with his hands. “Alicia, I appreciate that you want to distract me, but it's not a good idea.”

“Who said anything about distracting you? I'm comforting my boyfriend.” She lifted up the blanket for him.

He made a face. “I'm not a boy,” he said, but he lay down and put his arms about her.

“No, you're not. What would you rather I call you?”

He was silent for a minute as he thought. Finally he said slowly, “Try calling me your man, see how it feels to you.”

Charlie felt her smile against his chest and blush all the way down. His cock twitched. He breathed deeply and willed those feelings away.

As if she'd read his mind, she said, “I'm supposed to be comforting you, not distracting you. Who were you crying for?”

“Fred,” he answered, “and Tonks and missed chances.”

“You wish that you'd not been so far away? That you'd been around to take Fred to the pub and to Quidditch matches and do, I don't know, bloke-y things?”

“Yeah.”

“And Tonks, maybe you wish you'd tried to be more than just a friend to her?”

“Maybe. A little. We said some awful things to each other when I first left. I'd like to think we forgave one another, but we never talked about it. Anyway, her and I not being together, that worked out for the best. She fell in love with Lupin and they gave us Teddy. Well, not _us_ specifically but...”

“I know.” She stoked her fingers over his clavicle, once. 

“And it freed me up to be there for you, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, though Tonks probably would have understood. Hell, she might have even offered to help too.” Charlie felt Alicia blush again, even hotter this time, and this time, his cock definitely took notice. He shifted his hips away from her.

“It's all right. I'm uncomfortable too.”

“Are you a Legilimens? Also, _uncomfortable_?”

“Okay, aroused and no. I just know you.”

He realised she was probably right, no, she _was_ right. She did know him because in a lot of ways they were the same. That awareness settled thick and warm in his chest.

“It's too late for Fred, but you have four other brothers you could spend time with. And Ginny.”

“How did you get so wise?”

“I'm not wise, I'm just comforting my man. Now go to sleep. I've had a long day and you're more snuggly than my pillow.”

“I can't stay here all night.”

“Just stay a while, then.” Alicia laid her head down on Charlie's chest. He felt her gradually relax and within a relatively short time, her even breathing told him she had gone back to sleep. He tried to relax as well, which was difficult because of his throbbing erection. Still, he wasn't keeping her awake, so that counted for something.

After a couple of hours, or maybe only twenty minutes, Charlie heard stealthy footsteps on the stairs. He opened his eyes to see George standing over him, them, over them with an odd expression on his face.

“You coming back to bed?” was all George asked.

“I was trying not to wake you.”

“I don't sleep much any more.”

“Thus my efforts.”

“I just thought you wanted to shag Spinnet.”

“I do, but not in Mum's parlour where anyone could walk in on us.”

“Pillock.”

Alicia shifted in her sleep. Charlie ran a soothing hand over her hair.

“So are you two a thing?”

“Are you and Johnson?”

“What? No. She's Fred's—she _was_ Fred's girl.”

Alicia shifted again and yawned. “She wasn't,” she said. “Angelina wasn't Fred's girl. He just wanted her to be. She's always been your girl, George.”

“But she went to the Yule Ball with Fred.”

“She thought he was you when he asked.”

“I can't—no. Are you coming back to bed?” he asked Charlie again.

“Yeah.” He slid out from under Alicia and returned the couch to its original dimensions. “Sorry for deserting you.”

“It's all right. You said you couldn't stay all night,” she said, yawning again. “Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?”

“If I can't, it'll be for a decidedly different reason.”

She didn't answer, but Charlie just knew she was blushing.

* * *

Alicia woke the next day to the sound of someone moving about in the kitchen. She threw back the covers and picked up her crutches. Making her way into the kitchen, she found Molly and Charlie working together.

“Something smells good.”

Charlie poked at the burner he was using with his wand to turn off the flame and came to kiss her.

“Charlie,” she hissed warningly, and then Molly was telling her to go wash her face and hands.

He grimaced.

“Don't you pull a face at me, Charles Weasley,” said Molly even though she and Charlie had their backs to one another.

Alicia smothered a giggle. “Go finish what you were doing at the cooker.” She gave Charlie a little shove and went to take care of her morning ablutions.

By the time she was done, people were beginning to drift downstairs, lured by the scent of a full English breakfast. Molly filled the plates with a wave of her wand and sent them to settle on the table at each place.

“After breakfast, you lot clean your rooms and bring your laundry downstairs,” Molly ordered her brood. “Alicia, if you'll give me the robe you wore yesterday, I'll fix that buttonhole.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley but I was just going to take it to Madam Malkin's.”

“Nonsense, it's not more than a minute's work.”

“It's best not to argue with Mum,” Charlie advised, filching a piece of Alicia's bacon.

She slapped his hand, making him drop it. “All right,” she gave in gracefully to Molly's request and used her fork to retrieve her bacon from Charlie's plate.

“This is not the Dragon Reserve. Whatever rough manners you may have learned there are not appropriate in a proper English household,” scolded Molly. “Honestly, Charlie, what's got into you?”

“Just trying to lighten the mood, Mum.”

When everyone had finished and dispersed to their separate chores and Arthur and George Flooed to London, Alicia fetched her robe for Molly. Then she tidied up the parlour, leaving her bedding neatly stacked on one end of the couch and re-packed her overnight bag. She found Molly and asked if there was anything for her to do.

“You can have your robe back, but no, with Ginny and Ron still living here and Harry and Hermione over all the time, I have plenty of helping hands. Why don't you go sit in the garden and soak up some sunshine?”

So Alicia took her robe, put it in her bag and did as Molly suggested, sitting in the same chaise that Charlie had carried her to the previous evening. Full from breakfast and a little bored, she drowsed until someone put a hand on her ankle. She jerked awake, reaching for her wand where she'd stuck it through her hair.

“Easy, it's just me,” said Charlie.

“Sorry.”

“No need to apologise. I reach for my wand first too. I was checking to see if your foot was ready to be walked on yet. Ginny wants to practice her Chasing.”

“What time is it?”

“Half nine, maybe quarter to ten.”

“I'd better not, but you go. Your skills might be rusty, but you _were_ Quidditch Captain.”

He smiled at her. “All right. You are staying for luncheon aren't you?”

“I wouldn't pass up your mum's cooking, but I should probably go home after that. There's nothing for me to do here.”

“I'm sure I could find you something to do.” His eyes darkened to indigo.

“I'm sure you could, but would it be an activity that meets with your mum's approval?”

“Dammit, I knew there was something I was forgetting.”

* * *

Charlie insisted on accompanying Alicia back to her apartment, even though she was able to walk without the crutches by the time she went home after lunch. Pulling her down on her couch he snogged her very thoroughly--and not just her mouth. He kissed all along her jaw and the spot right below her ear, feathered light kisses on her closed eyelids and even the tip of her nose.

When he unbuttoned the top two buttons of her robe to kiss down the column of her throat and nibble at her clavicle, she knew she had to stop him--they were right in front of her Floo, for Merlin's sake! But oh, she really didn't want him to stop.

“Charlie, we have to move this upstairs if it's going any farther.”

He looked at his watch and groaned. “We really don't have time.”

“I have the rest of the day.”

He let her go and put a bit of space between them. “Unfortunately...” 

“I know.” She changed the subject. “Tomorrow when we go to my parents', you should wear a robe.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Mum and Dad aren't exactly Purebloods, but the parts of the family that are Muggle are pretty formal in their own right.”

“You mean snobbish.”

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Mum and Dad don't mean any harm with their attitudes, but they're uncomfortably traditional.”

“I gathered that from meeting your brother.”

“That's another thing. I'm not sure how well Dad's going to take you intervening on Jackson's behalf.”

“I've got broad shoulders. I can handle it.”

She put her hands on him. “Well you're right about the shoulders at least.”

“Anything else I should know?” He put his hands to her waist.

“No, I think 'they're uncomfortably traditional' covers it.”

“All right. You know I have to get home for tea.”

“I know. Your parents are fairly traditional too and you have a meeting with Percy and Hermione.”

“I'm starting to think I should get my own flat.”

“Well, I'll be staying at the school next week. Think about that.”

Charlie groaned. “Where they'll probably put the volunteers up in the old student dorms.”

“But there are places we can go to be alone.”

“There had better be.”

* * *

The next evening, Charlie showed up at Alicia's apartment wearing a golden brown robe.

“Good enough?”

“Well, it meets with my approval.” She smiled.

He took in her red silk robe with its Mandarin collar and embroidered dragons. “You look--”

“Lovely, I know.”

“I was going to say fierce.”

“Well, I'm borrowing some of your Dragon Keeper courage.”

“And wearing Gryffindor colours.”

“Every little bit helps. Maybe I should have gone with Ravenclaw colours, though. Wisdom might have been a better quality to invoke tonight.”

“Eastern dragons are powerful symbols of wisdom. You'll be fine. They're _your_ parents.”

Alicia looped her arm through the crook of his elbow. “They're forces of Nature is what they are.” She turned and Apparated them. “Understated, very proper and absolutely inevitable forces of Nature. Like glaciers.”

Ringing the bell of the imposing house in front of them, Alicia stood back to wait. Jackson answered the door, his robe open at the neck to show his tee shirt underneath.

“Thank Merlin,” he sighed, standing aside to let them in.

“That bad?” Alicia asked.

“Dad didn't even blink when I told him about the internship.”

“Holy hell.”

“Jackson, where are your manners?” asked Alicia's mother. It was obvious from whom Alicia inherited her petite build. “And tidy yourself up, please. What must our guest think?”

“Hello, Mother,” said Alicia, kissing the air near her mother's cheek. “This is Charlie Weasley. Charlie, my mother, Keziah Spinnet.”

Keziah extended her hand, palm down, to Charlie, saying, “Welcome to our home, Charlie.”

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Spinnet.”

The older witch gave a little nod of approval. “We're meeting in the drawing room while the final touches are put on supper.”

Charlie offered Keziah his arm. “You'll have to guide me.”

She smiled serenely. “Jackson, escort your sister like a civilised young wizard.”

Alicia took her brother's arm as he rolled his eyes. “I hate this stuff,” Charlie heard him whisper.

“Much as I dislike to admit it, these sorts of manners will open doors for you in ways you can't even imagine. You just have to know when to use them and when not to,” Alicia murmured back.

“Dragons don't care about etiquette.”

“But hippogriffs do.”

Keziah led the quartet to the drawing room where Alicia's father stood by the sideboard, a tumbler of firewhisky in his hand. He was a powerfully-built man, just running to fat in his middle age.

“Laurence, this is Alicia's young man, Charlie Weasley. Is it Charlie or is it Charles?”

“Charles is the name on my birth certificate, but no one's ever called me anything but Charlie.” He disengaged from Keziah to exchange a very firm handshake with Alicia's father. “Sir.”

“It's Laurence, Charlie. What are you drinking?”

“Firewhisky is fine.”

“Keziah?”

“A glass of sherry, dear. Alicia?”

“I'll have the same, thank you.”

Charlie brought her sherry and sat next to her on the sofa.

“What business are you in, Charlie?” Keziah asked.

“I'm a Dragon Keeper. I'm on leave from the reserve in Romania to help with the rebuilding effort here at home.”

“Oh, so then you're the friend that set up Jackson's internship,” said Laurence evenly.

“I didn't mean to step on any toes, but the reserve can always use another pair of hands and one month is enough for Jackson to decide if that's what he wants to do once he leaves school. If it's not, he still has another year to apply his energies in another direction.”

“Sensible,” said the Spinnet patriarch. “Unlike Alicia's Quidditch obsession.”

“Alicia's an excellent Quidditch player. Her dedication is very attractive,” Charlie said loyally and she slipped her hand into his.

“Dedication is an attractive personality trait,” agreed Keziah. “We just wish she'd have more of an eye to her future.”

“Mother,” Alicia protested softly.

Fortunately, the housekeeper announced that supper was ready.

Throughout the meal, Alicia's parents quizzed Charlie politely about his family and his professional connections. Alicia contributed little to the conversation other than to smile at him reassuringly. When the housekeeper served the pudding, Keziah asked Charlie when his birthday was.

“Mother,” groaned Alicia.

“It's twelve December. Why?”

“Mother fancies herself an astrologer. You should make sure Charlie doesn't mind you working up his natal chart.”

“Of course he doesn't mind. What year?”

“Seventy-two and I don't mind, for the record. I was born at my parents' home in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon at five thirty-three in the morning. Do you practice other forms of Divination, Mrs. Spinnet or just the astrology?”

“Just astrology. I find other areas of Divination to be too subjective.”

Finally supper was over, but as Keziah rose from the table, Charlie realised his evening was not yet done.

“Come along, Alicia. We'll leave the men to their cigars and port. Jackson, you may be excused.”

Alicia threw Charlie a look he couldn't interpret as she followed her mother out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Laurence rose and went to the sideboard.

“Do you smoke, Charlie?”

“Not really. I'll have a cigar if you insist, but fine tobacco is wasted on me. I'd appreciate a glass of port, though.”

“Well, at least you're honest about your limitations. I can respect that.”

“I don't really consider it a limitation. I'd rather save my money than spend it on learning to appreciate cigars.”

Laurence handed Charlie a glass of ruby liquid. “I happen to know that as a Dragon Keeper, you pull down a healthy salary. You could afford it.”

“To be honest, my needs are few and my tastes rather simple.”

“And do you expect Alicia to share your simple lifestyle once you're married?”

It was a good thing Charlie had already swallowed his sip of port or he'd have choked. “I'm sorry, did I miss something? Alicia and I are not engaged.”

“You are the only man in whom she's shown one iota of interest. I have to ask, if you're not going to marry her, what, precisely, are your intentions toward my daughter?”

“It's not that I'm opposed to the idea of marriage. I just don't think Alicia wants to get married. Certainly not any time soon.”

“She's still young. That attitude will change soon enough once her friends start settling down and starting families.”

“You may be right. I hope to still be a part of her life when that day comes.”

“Which brings us back to my original question. Dragon Keeper cottages are small and a Dragon Reserve is no place to raise a family.”

“With respect, Mr. Spinnet, where Alicia and I choose to live will be our decision, _if_ she chooses to marry me at all. I understand that you want to make sure your daughter has a comfortable lifestyle, but she has a career as a Quidditch player that pays well enough. She has thought about her future, even after that career is over, whenever and under whatever circumstances that day comes.”

“If you ask me, you're making a mistake indulging this Quidditch fancy of hers.”

“You should know by now that no one tells Alicia what to do with her life.”

“She has always been headstrong. Her mother and I hoped she'd grow out of that.”

“Mr. Spinnet, Laurence, I care for Alicia very much. I have no intention of hurting her in any way, but it's too early in our relationship to speak of marriage with any degree of seriousness.”

After leaving Alicia's parents' they returned to Alicia's apartment. Charlie dropped down in the center of her couch with a groan. “I did tell you,” she said with some amusement.

“Why didn't you stand up for yourself tonight?” Charlie finally vented his frustration.

“What would it accomplish? My parents are the way they are. They're not suddenly going to change because I get up in the middle of supper and shout at them. Believe me, I've tried. It's easier to just let them talk at me until they get tired and then go do what I want.” She climbed into his lap. “Just like if when Mother works up your natal chart and finds that it's incompatible with mine. She'll flutter and fuss and I'll continue to see you.”

“You will?”

“At least until training camp begins.”

Charlie spanned her waist with his hands. “Your father asked me what my intentions were.”

“I'd be surprised if he hadn't.” Alicia kissed along the line of his jaw toward his ear.

“You don't want to know what I told him?”

“I know what your intentions are, Charlie. I don't care what you told my father.”

“You don't know as much as you think you do.”

“What I know is that we have a limited time to ourselves and you apparently want to spend it talking.”

“All right.” He slid one hand up to tangle in her hair. The chopsticks that kept it in its neat knot clattered to the floor. He tilted her head to just the right angle and covered her mouth with his. His other hand smoothed down her spine and back up. Her robe had no buttons up the back so he switched his approach, removing her court shoes and stroking up from her ankle, over her calf. Charlie tickled the back of her knee and she broke off the kiss with a giggle. Leaning his forehead against hers, he grinned at her.

“You're ticklish.”

“I am, but you knew that.”

“I'd like to find out where else you're ticklish. If only I could suss out where your robe is fastened...”

She smiled and got off his lap. “Come on,” she said, holding out her hand to him. “I'll show you.” Alicia led him up to her bedroom. Once there, she gave him a gentle push in the direction of her bed. “Take your clothes off and sit down.”

“Yes, mum,” he said meekly, obediently stripping off his robe and toeing off his shoes and socks . He tossed the robe on the armchair in the corner and followed it in short order with his shirt and trousers.

“Wait. How did I miss that tattoo when we were showering?”

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the Swedish Short-Snout curled up on his shoulderblade. “I don't know. You had other things on your mind. Did you see the one on my calf?” He extended his left leg behind him, pointing his toes and flexing the muscle.

“Are you showing off?” She smiled as she said it and crouched down to run her fingers over the tribal design. Alicia continued the caress up his leg, brushing fingertips over the back of his thigh and the curve of his arse. He shivered at her light touch. She brought both her palms into play when she got to his lower back, skimming them over his freckly skin. Stepping close, she whispered in his ear, “Sit down on the bed.”

“Bossy aren't you?” he growled, but did as she'd asked.

“Not—not really,” she admitted. “I have something I want you to see. Once that's done, I'll let you take over.”

“How to unfasten your robe? _Divesto_ would work just fine.”

“Please don't. The hooks will tear out," she said fiddling with the hidden fastenings. "And no Vanishing it either. This robe was a gift from my great-aunt and it probably cost more than I get paid in a year." Then she doffed the robe and threw the whole, heavy thing on top of his clothes.

Charlie didn't know where to look first. She was wearing the red underwear, the ones she'd described as 'slutty'. If he'd been capable of coherent speech, he'd have said it didn't make her look slutty, it made her look delicious. The bra conformed to the lower curves of her breasts, barely concealing her nipples. Indeed, the right one was just peeking out over the top of the bra cup. The fact that she seemed unaware of it made the sight that much hotter.

The skimpy knickers revealed far more than they hid and she was wearing suspenders that matched the bra and knickers. Her stockings had red lace at the top. Alicia struck a pose and smiled a sultry smile. Then she turned around and gave him a flirtatious look over her shoulder. “See anything you like?”

She'd robbed him of the ability to speak. The only thing that came out when he tried to say... _some_ thing was, “Nggh.”

“Oh.” She affected a disappointed expression. “I suppose if you don't like my slutty underwear, I'll have to take it off.” Propping her foot on the bed beside his thigh, she unfastened her stocking and began sliding the sheer material down her leg. Charlie divided his attention between the flesh she was slowly uncovering and her breasts, waiting to see if her other nipple would make an appearance.

Alicia removed her stocking and draped it over his lap. He looked down at the diaphanous material laying across his thighs with his erect cock twitching and leaking above it and groaned. Charlie reached out and caught her hand. “No more,” he growled and tugged her toward him. He latched on to her partially-exposed nipple and sucked while his other hand went around her back to flick open the catch on her bra.

“Oh!” she squeaked. The sound went straight to his cock. Charlie removed her bra and pushed her suspenders over her hips, taking her knickers down at the same time. He slid his fingers into her slick folds.

“You're so wet. Have you been thinking about me all evening?”

“How do you think I was able to bite my tongue when Dad was running down my career? And the way you defended me? Very sexy.”

He arched one eyebrow. “Oh really?”

She nodded and moved restlessly against his hand. “Mm, yes. I wanted to snog you right there in the middle of my mother's drawing room.”

“That certainly would have made the evening more interesting.”

“It's plenty interesting now.” Alicia straightened up and took her knickers, suspenders and her remaining stocking off. She crawled onto the bed and lay down.

Charlie got to his knees and moved over her. “You're so beautiful with your hair spread out over the pillow and your skin all flushed.” He ran his hand over her hair and then down her cheek to her neck. “Your nipples are practically standing up and begging to be touched, kissed, sucked.” Moving his hand down to plump her left breast, he bent his head and swirled his tongue around the tight pink crest.

“Charlie,” she moaned, arching her back.

“So eager,” he murmured, reaching down to line himself up and press forward.

She whimpered and grimaced when he tried to enter her. He felt like he'd been kicked in the throat, or perhaps somewhere further down.

“Alicia? What is it? Do you not want...”

“It's just been a long time, that's all.”

Though it cost him dearly, he backed off and said, “We don't have to have sex. We've waited this long.”

“I don't want to wait any longer.”

He rolled them both over. “Then you do it, since I'm the clumsy oaf that hurt you.”

“You're not an oaf,” she said, kneeling up and straddling him. “And you're definitely not clumsy.” Grasping his cock, she rubbed it against herself, lubricating him. “It's me. I haven't done this in a while.” She sank down on him just enough to take the head inside her.

“That's not surprising, what with the war and everything.” Charlie felt like he was babbling, but he needed to distract himself, because sweet Merlin, she was every bit as tight as he remembered. Tight and hot.

She rocked back and forth, working him in a little more before raising up and sliding down on him a bit further. For Charlie, it was the most exquisite torture. Alicia repeated the sequence until he was fully sheathed in her.

“I don't,” he panted. “I really don't want to ruin the moment, but are you sure this is all right? I don't want to do this if it hurts you.”

Blushing, she looked away. “It's fine. You're not hurting me. Well, not much anyway. I want to do this.” She began to move.

Charlie grabbed her hips. “Stop. There are other things we can do. Things that don't hurt at all.”

“We don't have to stop. You're not injuring me. It's just uncomfortable. It's getting better.”

“What aren't you telling me? Come on, Alicia, we're as close, physically, right now as any two people can be. I'm _inside you_ , for Merlin's sake. Be honest with me, please.”

She closed her eyes and all in a rush she said, “Ihaven'tbeenwithanyonebutyou.”

He froze as her words sank in and then his control shattered. His hips bucked without him willing it and his climax erupted out of him in three long pulses, leaving him shaking and spent.

“Oh Merlin,” he choked. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alicia.”

“It's all right,” she said, laying down on his chest.

He let go of her hips and shifted his right hand to lightly grip her upper arm. “No, it really isn't.” He gulped a few breaths and stroked his left hand over her hair. “Why did you keep that a secret?”

“I didn't want you to know how much that night meant, how much you meant to me,” she said in a small voice.

He sighed. “Would it help to know that I haven't been with anyone but you, too?”

She looked up suddenly. “But you said...” she began. Then she laughed. “Aren't we a pair of saddos?”

“Oi,” he protested. “Here, get off me before I fall asleep and leave you completely unsatisfied.”

She rolled off him saying, “Charlie, you don't have to--”

“Yes I do. A Weasley man never leaves his partner hanging.” He reached to cup her breast and rub one finger back and forth across her nipple.

“'S not like I couldn't take care of myself.”

“Blasphemy,” he said, rolling on his side to kiss her. He abandoned her breast to glide his hand down over her abdomen. She squirmed at his light touch. He found her clit once more and circled it with one fingertip. “Is this all right?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“And this?” He slowly slid his finger into her, continuing to stroke her with his thumb.

“Ohh,” she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

Charlie added another finger and crooked them, pulling a moan from Alicia. He shifted so he could place nibbling kisses on her belly. She writhed and whimpered. “How about this?” he murmured, his breath stirring her pubic curls before he licked her, two, three times. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked. “Hmmm?” he hummed questioningly.

Alicia cried out as she came undone. Charlie could feel her clenching around his fingers. He flicked his tongue against her and worked his fingers until the convulsions slowed to erratic pulses. When he pulled his fingers out of her they made a wet, sucking sound.

“That...you...”

Charlie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lay down by her side. “Yes, love?”

“Thank you, but you didn't have to do that.”

He pulled her into his arms. “I did, and I enjoyed it. I wanted to do that with you before and I would have if you hadn't sneaked off.”

“I'm sorry. Had I known that was what you'd planned, I'd have risked detention, points and a letter home to my parents.” She smiled up at him.

He grinned back. 

She sighed and ran her fingers through his chest hair. “I wish you could stay.”

“I do too, but after I stayed here the other night, Mum told me if I did that again, she expected to see banns posted in the Prophet.”

Alicia groaned. “I take it back. You win the overbearing family contest.”

“Would it be so bad?”

“Would what be so bad?”

“Making 'us' official.”

“After just three weeks?”

“I was speaking more hypothetically, but if you want to up the ante...”

“Prat. Marriage hasn't really been in my plan and I didn't think it was in yours.”

“Like I told you: I've been rethinking some of my decisions.”

“I'm not going to stop playing Quidditch.”

“I'm not asking you to.”

“Charlie, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you would give up your life in Romania to be a Quidditch wife.”

“My life isn't in Romania any more.”

Alicia pushed up on one elbow so she could look into his eyes. “Because you want to be closer to your family?”

“Partly, but mostly because I want to be closer to you.”

“After three weeks!? Not _even_ three weeks.”

“I told you before I'd thought about you a lot over the past few years. Not all of that was while I was wanking.”

“You wanked while thinking about me,” she said skeptically.

“Most of the time,” he confirmed. “But that's not the only time I thought about you. Alicia, I don't need someone to keep house for me. I've learned how to cook for myself and pick up after myself. I can do my own laundry and shopping. I've been known to sew a button on my shirt or a patch on my trousers or jacket. I don't expect you to give up your career to have babies and raise them. I can even clean the toilet. I don't expect you to be like Mum.”

He stopped, choosing his next words carefully. “I do expect you to let me come to all your games that I possibly can and cheer for you until I'm hoarse. I expect you to let me massage your sore muscles after a hard practise. I expect that we will be there for each other when we inevitably end up in St. Mungo's with work-related injuries. I expect you to let me try some of the things I've been imagining doing with you these last three years and maybe show me some of the things you've imagined doing with me.”

“Full of ourselves, aren't we? Who says I've been thinking about you?”

“Allow me some illusions, Spinnet.”

Alicia relented. “I did think about you, some.” she admitted, lying back down. “Not as much as Angelina thinks I did, but some.”

“And when you were thinking about me, what did you imagine we were doing?”

She traced his tattoo with a gentle fingertip. “I would visit you at the dragon reserve and you'd show me what it was that you gave up Quidditch for, what it was that took you so far away from your family. Sometimes I dreamed I was playing for England in the World Cup and you helped me celebrate our victory.”

“That sounds wonderful—better than wonderful.” He smiled. “Alicia, when your father asked me what my intentions were, I said I didn't think you wanted to get married and that it was too soon to speak of that with any sort of finality.”

“Well, it is.”

“Shush. I also said that I had no intentions of hurting you in any way and that if the time comes when you are ready to think seriously about marriage, I hoped that I was still in your life.”

“You know, I nearly owled you, more times than I want to admit. I saved the letters for a while, until Angelina found them and took the piss.” She stared up at the ceiling. “I think I might be falling in love with you,” she said in a shaky voice.

Charlie resisted the urge to tease her and gathered her in his arms once more. “Don't panic. I'm not asking you to marry me. Not yet. I'm asking you to give us a chance, past the end of the summer, and to at least think about the possibility of marriage sometime in the future.”

“Weasley...” she began doubtfully.

“Do I have to say that I'd be better at being in love than you?”

“You can say it, but that won't make it true,” she said reflexively.

Charlie's wand suddenly chimed from the bedside table. “Dammit,” he sighed. “I have to go soon. May I use your shower?”

“Sure.”

“Come keep me company?”

“All right,” she agreed. “I'd offer to scrub your back, but...”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Next week.” Her words held the tone of a promise. “If nothing else, you can get us a room at the Hog's Head.”

“And after next week?”

“I'll agree to continue our relationship past the end of the summer. After that, who knows?”

“I suppose I can't ask for more than that. Of course, if you ever want to change things, just tell me that you'd be better at marriage than me. I think I'd enjoy proving you wrong.”

“As if.”


End file.
